Pains of the Past
by Depravity
Summary: Five years ago Ranma and Ryouga's feud came to a boiling point. During their fight Akane tried to stop them and was accidentally killed in the process. Ranma and Ryouga left Nerima with Ranma's parents and Ukyou Kuonji to start a new life elsewhere.
1. Pains of the Past

The soft whistle of wind mingled with the deep breathing of exhaustion.  
  
"Ranma! Ryouga! Would you two please stop this stupid fighting!? One of you is going to get seriously hurt."  
  
"Can't do that Akane. This has been a long time coming and one of us is going to walk away from this the winner."  
  
"That's right Akane. I'm sorry but we have to do this."  
  
"You....you stupid IDIOTS!!! Both of you are so stupid! You don't have to fight! Stop it right now!"  
  
The crackle of released energy.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!"  
  
And again.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!"  
  
An explosion.  
  
"RANMAAAAA!!!! RYOOOOOUGAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Silence. Forever.

Pains of the Past  
By Johnny O'Brien  
Part One

"AKANE!!" Ranma and Ryouga both awoke with a start in their room, both covered in a cold sweat. Ryouga sat breathing heavily, gasping for the air which seemed to evade him. Ranma was the first to realize what was going on and calmed down. He pushed himself out of his bed and padded over to Ryouga's bed and sat down on the side. Ryouga continued to breathe deeply and lowered his head as a shiver ran through him. It was a product of the after images of the nightmare that plagued both he and Ranma since that fateful day.  
  
"You okay Ryouga?" Ranma asked putting a hand on his shoulder. A defeated sigh emerged from the lost boy after several moments of silence.  
  
"No. I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay ever again Ranma. If only I'd listened to her and...." Ryouga began.  
  
"Stop it! Stop talking like that right now Ryouga! It was an accident! We did everything we could to save her.", Ranma interrupted nearly shouting. He didn't believe himself however. He knew Ryouga didn't either. It was a lie the two always told the other when it started to get to them. They both felt angry at themselves for letting her die. They both felt they were too slow....too stubborn. They both felt they should've listened to her. They both felt there was something else they could have done. They both still blamed themselves for her death.  
  
He still had the anger in him but right now he had to get Ryouga under control. Between the two Ryouga took her death the hardest. The Tendo's reactions only made Ryouga worse. It took a month just to get him to stop trying to take his own life. After he calmed down he was okay though depressed all the time when he was home and put up a mask of no emotion when outside. In Ranma's eyes, Ryouga became a highly unstable time bomb of old, sweating, dynamite just waiting to be dropped or have it's time run out. Ryouga was emotional before and now he was ten times as worse.  
  
Ranma took the death just as hard as Ryouga but he handled it differently. He was never used to showing emotion or crying, his life on the road taking much social interaction from him. He kept his feelings bottled up inside him though you could tell he was depressed and angry if you looked closely in his eyes. He was stable for a few months and then he exploded one evening over nothing and nearly totally destroyed the dojo before Ryouga and Genma managed to restrain him. This episode had since happened on an almost regular basis. Genma, Nodoka and Ryouga began to notice the symptoms of it, as did Ranma, and took precautions every time he began to build up.  
  
Genma, after the funeral, went home with Ranma and Ryouga. He told Nodoka plainly and up front about the curses and she was angry. She had strong words with Genma but didn't force them to commit seppuku. At Ranma's insistence Ryouga was allowed to live with them and soon became a member of the family. The Saotome's left Nerima after Ranma graduated and moved to Kyoto, the pressure of the community beginning to get to the two boys. The looks others were giving them. The distance and the whispering behind closed doors. Most of the friends the two had made began to distance themselves from the two and soon all were gone. Even Shampoo left with Cologne and Mousse and went back to China. Apparently she didn't want to leave but Cologne forced her by speaking of Ranma's current dishonor.  
  
Not surprisingly Ukyou was the only one who never stopped being friends with Ranma. She always visited and tried to cheer him and Ryouga up. She moved when the Saotome's did and sold her restaurant. She opened another in Kyoto, of the same name as the first, and continued to be what Ranma needed most. A friend. She told Ranma, Genma and Nodoka shortly after they moved that she was giving up her claim on Ranma as her fiancée. She knew he didn't need the added hassle given the circumstances and would rather help him than hurt him with reminders of the past. She said up front she still loved him and would again be his fiancée but it would be when he was ready to love her back as well.  
  
Ranma still remembered that day clearly. He had been moved to tears by his friend's words and hugged her tightly for several minutes. They had all settled into a fairly steady lifestyle and Genma had managed to buy a house with a dojo. He had since fixed it up and began teaching classes. Ukyou ran her restaurant and Ranma and Ryouga had gotten jobs. The two were hired on as security guards for a recently constructed office building. They worked the night shift for a couple of weeks and then switched to day shift. Life had been pretty normal only it was approaching a certain day of the year when things began getting tense; the anniversary of Akane's death.  
  
It was around this time of the year when Ryouga began getting extremely depressed bordering on suicidal. This was the time when Ranma had to keep Ryouga from going too far and doing something he knew they both would regret forever.  
  
"Ryouga? You hear me?! We did everything we could!" Ranma said realizing Ryouga had been silent too long. Ryouga lifted his head slowly and looked to Ranma, his eyes bloodshot and bags very evident under his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I hear you Ranma. I know. What time is it?" Ryouga asked lowering his head again. Hearing the words didn't make him feel any better but then again, they never did.  
  
"About six-thirty.", Ranma replied and sighed softly rising from the bed and walking over to the window and moving the blinds a bit to look outside. The sun was just beginning to rise and shed its light upon the earth. Ranma glanced back hearing Ryouga's groan as he rose and began stretching. He smiled softly to himself. At least he wasn't as depressed as he was upon waking. He hated for Ryouga to be depressed and he only knew two ways to get Ryouga out of a depressed mood. One was to make him angry and Ranma had decided long ago that was out of the question. The only other way, and the harder of the two, was to get him to listen to reason.  
  
"Damn. I hate it when I sleep on my neck." Ryouga said and groaned again as he continued to stretch. Ranma chuckled softly and turned heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Well then don't sleep on your neck dummy." Ranma said with a smirk. Ryouga glowered at his retreating form for a whole second before smirking as well and following. He entered the bathroom and watched for a moment as Ranma started the water running for the bath and moved over to the washing area, undressing as he went. Ryouga smiled softly and stood in silence watching Ranma undress and remembered fondly all the times, even the bad, he had had with Ranma. The man who was now perhaps his best and only friend in the world save Ukyou. How he missed Akane and longed to punish himself for her death. He felt he should be punished. It was his fault she died.  
  
No it wasn't. Was it? He didn't know and every time he thought about it he just got a headache but Ranma was so convinced it wasn't and he was usually right about these things. He watched for a few more moments as Ranma sat down and began to scrub himself over. His eyes stopped focusing on any one thing and just stared blankly into nothingness. His mind was about to follow it into that black depth when he shook his head and blinked his eyes clear. With a soft sigh he cursed mentally at himself and moved into the bathroom. Ryouga followed and undressed himself, sitting down on stool beside Ranma and began scrubbing himself over with the soap. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ryouga broke the silence.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Ryouga asked softly.  
  
"After work today. Mom and Pop are going to meet us outside the Fujishima building and we'll head to the train station from there." Ranma said evenly.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Ryouga said and the two upended the buckets of cold water onto each other. The instant transformations of Jusenkyou taking effect and in place of the two young men now sat a young red-headed and extremely beautiful woman, and a small adorably cute black piglet. Both shivered and headed for the bath, while Ranma-chan paused and glanced to the piglet.  
  
"You know Ryouga.....you....don't have to come if you don't want to. I know Akane would understand." Ranma-chan said and then entered the steaming water reverting male again. He sighed in relaxation and watched as Ryouga toddled over and jumped up on the edge of the bath. He paused to look at Ranma and then hopped in and reverted as well his upper body rising from the surface and shedding the water around him. He sighed as well and relaxed. He shook his head softly.  
  
"No. I'll go. I have to go. To pay my respect to Akane....and tell her I'm sorry." Ryouga said quietly and looked from the water to Ranma. He blinked seeing Ranma's small smile and couldn't help but smile back, just a bit.  
  
"Alright Ryouga. I understand. I have to do the same....but since your are better with words and all that sensitive stuff I'll let you say it for the both of us. Okay?" Ranma asked. Ryouga smiled a little wider and nodded before laying back and relaxing more. Ranma smiled more to himself and relaxed. Ryouga was smiling. This was not just a good sign. It was almost a miracle.  
  
The two lay relaxing in the warm soothing water and time seemed to stand still. After who knows how many minutes Ranma's ears perked as he both sensed and heard his parents getting up. He shifted in the water and that got Ryouga's attention.  
  
"Huh? What's happening?" Ryouga asked snorting lightly from being disturbed.  
  
"Nothing. Mom and Pop are up. Breakfast will be ready soon. Up for some sparring before then?" Ranma asked hoping he would be. One of the few things the two actually seemed happy doing was fighting or sparring or training.  
  
"Sparring? Sure thing. I'm always willing to beat you up. Anytime. Anywhere." Ryouga said confidently with a smirk and rose out of the tub with Ranma.  
  
"Ha! In your dreams lost boy." Ranma taunted back and the two laughed to themselves and proceeded to get dried off and dressed before heading out to the backyard to spar.  
  
Nodoka glanced out the window as another small explosion rocked the backyard and the house. She smiled softly to herself and watched the two boys leap back and forth at each other in the air attacking and dodging. She sighed and turned back to her cooking knowing it was all a front for the pain they felt. She knew the happiness of the Art could only make them forget the pain for a short time. It would soon be back and her boys would be depressed once again.  
  
She paused in her cooking and smiled again. Her boys. She wasn't sure exactly when it had been but she found herself thinking of Ryouga as another son. From what Ranma had told her in private about him he was a seriously lonely child who needed attention more than anything. His whole family stricken with a sense of direction the likes of which she had not thought possible. His childhood one of independence and self protection and periods of total isolation. His school years much the same, filled with bitter hate and hurt feelings from the tormenting of his classmates. He learned the Art from his father on those rare occasions they were together and picked up most of it on his own. He found very soon that people did not make fun of what they feared so he used his skill and his strength to make his classmates fear him.  
  
This stopped their torment of him, but it also stopped him from having friends. Until Ranma came along he was always a lonely child as no one would go near him or even thought to challenge him. When Ranma took the bread before him she imagined the poor boy nearly leapt at the opportunity. Someone who wasn't afraid of him. From the story he kept a front of hostility up and the Bread feud started which led to Jusenkyou, the curse and revenge. By this time, she knew from her talks with Ryouga, he was so confused, the curse such a life-shattering event he began to believe his own lies and truly began to hate Ranma. Then the whole Nerima years with Akane, the poor girl, and the others served to weaken him further.  
  
She could see from her brief meetings with him before she found out the truth that he was a sensitive young man and the death of Akane was the last straw for him. She honestly wasn't sure which of the two she pitied more, Ryouga for his constant depression and self-hatred or Ranma for his unexpressive bottled-up nature. She sighed and served the last of breakfast placing it on the table. She turned and walked over to the door to watch the boys spar for a short while.  
  
"Boys. Breakfast's ready." Nodoka called out to be answered back immediately.  
  
"Thanks Mom! We'll be right there." Ranma called out sending a punch to Ryouga.  
  
"Smells great Mrs. Saotome.", Ryouga called catching the punch and flipping Ranma over his shoulder into the koi pond in their backyard. Nodoka shook her head and headed inside to Genma sitting down looking about ready to devour the whole table. She quickly moved to stop him while Ryouga helped Ranma-chan out of the pond. She fixed him with a wry look and pulled her shirt off wringing it dry.  
  
"You were just lucky you know?" Ranma-chan said and then smirked putting her shirt back on heading inside.  
  
"I know." Ryouga said confidently and followed. The two were soon seated at the table and the family began to eat. About halfway through the meal Genma glanced to the two.  
  
"Did you two sleep alright? I thought I heard a noise from your room early this morning?" Genma asked an eyebrow rose. Nodoka stiffened and glanced to her husband. She sometimes doubted his intelligence and this was one of those times. She looked to the two boys whose faces clouded for a moment.  
  
"Yeah we slept fine though lost boy here snored so badly I had to throw a few pillows at him." Ranma said nudging Ryouga a little roughly. Ryouga nudged back and glared a little.  
  
"Shut up Ranma. I don't hear you being such a quiet sleeper." Ryouga countered.  
  
"Yeah but only because your snoring is too loud for you to hear anything!" Ranma said and smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" Ryouga growled and went back to eating breakfast. Genma just shrugged and did the same. Nodoka smiled softly to Ranma who nodded. The rest of breakfast went on as usual and afterwards Ranma and Ryouga got dressed and their uniforms and headed off, via the rooftops, to the Fujishima building for work.  
  
It rained suddenly and steadily. The storm had started about an hour before Ranma and Ryouga's shift ended. A call two hours ago from Nodoka told them they would have to meet them at the train station as some sudden business came up concerning the dojo that Genma had to deal with right away. That is why upon the stormy afternoon the rain steadily beating down that Ranma-chan and Ryouga were walking down the street both crowded under Ryouga's umbrella. A gust of wind had gotten Ranma-chan at the door and changed him into a girl. They didn't have time to change back so the two just headed for the station. A passer by would have thought the two a cute couple. Ryouga, a tall strong young man in his normal attire holding his umbrella in one hand his other arm wrapped around the shoulders of Ranma-chan, a smaller red-headed woman with a definite allure yet also a strange masculine nature to her.  
  
Neither of the two cared what anyone thought of them. They had stopped caring after their 'friends' just deserted them. The two were sad and depressed because of where they were going. What that symbolized. They were also happy in a way that they had each other to lean on and support. What they needed most of all was each other. This was a lesson, an unwritten rule between the two. They knew as long as one had the other by his side they could survive anything. They walked along the streets towards the station in silence, holding to each other to keep under the protective area of the umbrella mostly but also, somewhere deep inside for an inner strength to actually continue towards the station. Towards the way back to Nerima.  
  
After a thirty-five minute walk in the rain the two reached the station and entered. They shucked the cover of the umbrella, now out of the rain, and glanced around. They soon spotted Genma and Nodoka sitting and waiting and another familiar face as well. Ukyou. The two smiled a bit and headed over waving lightly.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry if we were late. Got caught in the rain." Ranma-chan said with a wry grin.  
  
"I can see that Ranchan. It's okay. We weren't waiting long." Ukyou said and raised hugging Ranma and then Ryouga.  
  
"Thanks Ukyou." Ryouga said quietly and sat down next to Nodoka. Nodoka moved and hugged him as well, placing a soft kiss upon his temple. Ukyou was never sure but she always though she saw a glimmer of absolute joy each time Nodoka kissed him like the caring mother she was.  
  
"No prob Sugar. You two sure you ready to do this?" Ukyou asked and watched as the two glanced at each other and then nod.  
  
"We're sure Ucchan. We've got some things to say to her.", Ranma-chan stated simply. She was about to say something when a nasal voice suddenly blared over the station.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Will all passengers for the 108 train to Nerima please move to gate 12 and board. Five minutes until departure." the voice announced. Ranma, Ryouga, Ukyou, Nodoka and Genma all rose and got their things and quickly headed off. Ryouga pulled his umbrella as Genma pulled one of his own. Nodoka slid up next to him while Ranma-chan and Ukyou moves close to Ryouga. Once it was their turn they dashed across the platform and entered the train smoothly shutting their umbrellas.  
  
With a collective sigh they quickly turned and made their way further into the train and to their cabin. A few minutes of adjusting things and the five sat down just as the train started to move. Ranma and Ryouga looked to each other from their opposite seats near the window and then both looked out as the train built up speed the wear sliding off the windows and falling steadily outside and on the roof. The two sighed in unison. Nodoka and Ukyou glanced to the two boys and then to each other both terribly worried.  
  
"Five years." Ryouga whispered to Ranma who nodded.  
  
"Yeah…five years." Ranma agreed.  
  
"We have to get her favorite flowers." Ryouga said continuing to look out the window.  
  
"I know. We will." Ranma said assuring the other that they would.  
  
"Good. Good. I want it to be perfect when we go. I want her to be happy again." Ryouga said ignoring the small tear drops that slide down his cheeks.  
  
"It will be Ryouga. I promise." Ranma said and watched emotionlessly as a flash of lightning lit up the sky and a crash of thunder rumbled across the sky. The train sped on its way towards Nerima carrying the two boys back to a place of once happy times. A place of fond memories. A place of forgotten fears. A place of now unknown loyalty. A place of death....and destiny.  
  
End of Part One

Author's Miscellany: Well, it's been a long time since I wrote this little story. I've gone through it a bit and fixed up some spelling mistakes, changed a few little things around. And now I'm posting it here. I hope some people find it enjoyable. If any of you with to comment or offer constructive criticism feel free.


	2. Pains of the Past, Chapter Two

The soft whistle of wind mingled with the deep breathing of exhaustion.  
  
"Ranma! Ryouga! Would you two please stop this stupid fighting!? One of you is going to get seriously hurt."  
  
"Can't do that Akane. This has been a long time coming and one of us is going to walk away from this the winner."  
  
"That's right Akane. I'm sorry but we have to do this."  
  
"You....you stupid IDIOTS!!! Both of you are so stupid! You don't have to fight! Stop it right now!"  
  
The crackle of released energy.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!"  
  
And again.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!"  
  
An explosion.  
  
"RANMAAAAA!!!! RYOOOOOUGAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Silence. Forever.  
  
Pains of the Past  
By Johnny O'Brien  
Part Two  
  
The storm raged on still over Nerima as a train from Kyoto pulled into the station. The clock quietly clicked onto 7:30 as the train came to a complete stop with a hiss of released air as it lowered. Several conductors rushed out under umbrella from the station and moved to the exits of the train to help the passengers off. Rain beat down steadily and heavy on Nerima as lightning arced through the sky followed by a crash of thunder.  
  
Most people wanted to home right then, safe and dry and not traveling or working in the wretched weather. The conductors forced their smiles onto their faces as they worked removing luggage and helping passengers. They were the group of people who would really rather be somewhere else, but they had to take second place as the group who most wanted to be elsewhere were paused at the exit of the train.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga swallowed and stood a few feet back from the exit watching the rain pouring. Genma, Nodoka and Ukyou stood a few feet behind them and waited patiently. Ranma looked to Ryouga, who looked back. The two stared at each other for a time and then nodded as they gathered their courage.  
  
"Ucchan. Come up here and grab hold of Ryouga. Get ready to go Mom. Pop." Ranma said and moved in to Ryouga's right side as the lost boy pulled his umbrella and held it at the ready. Ukyou nodded and moved to Ryouga's left side getting a grip. Genma and Nodoka got similarly prepared and all five of them tensed. A few moments passed in relative silence, the only sound that of the rain falling.  
  
"Now!!" Ryouga shouted and the group bolted for the exit. Ranma and Ukyou kept in perfect timing with Ryouga as he ran and leapt out of the exit, umbrella first. It opened in an instant and provided a shield from the falling water as they all landed on the platform and bolted for inside of the train station. Genma, holding onto Nodoka, followed in almost exactly the same way. The group burst in through the doors of the station and screeched to a halt. All five breathed a sigh of relief seeing they still had two women and three men instead of three women a panda and a piglet.  
  
Then it hit them. Ranma and Ryouga stiffened and closed their eyes. They were there. In Nerima. The two kept there eyes closed tightly both afraid of what they'd see if they opened them. Afraid of their 'friends' being there to point accusing fingers and blame them for Akane's death. Afraid of Akane's ghost being there to do the same. A gentle hand was placed on their shoulder and Nodoka's soft voice whispered to them.  
  
"Ranma. Ryouga. Are you two okay?" Nodoka said a slight tremor in her voice. She prayed they would be strong. They came this far and to turn back now would be such a defeat for the two. Ranma stirred first and turned back looking to his mother, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah Mom. We're fine. Just a little nervous. Right Ryouga?" Ranma said and looked to Ryouga who took a deep breath and nodded. After a few moments he opened his eyes hesitantly and looked around.  
  
Nothing. There was no one there they knew. No one from their past to point and accuse. No ghosts. Another sigh of relief. Ukyou smiled lightly along with Nodoka. She and Genma gathered the rest of their luggage, which had been packed on the train before they left, while Ukyou stayed with Ranma and Ryouga and tried to get them to relax a bit. After ten minutes or so they were ready to leave.  
  
"Come boys. The sooner we get to the hotel the sooner we can relax." Genma said and started for the door.  
  
"Yes. Let's hurry and get out of this dreadful weather.", Nodoka agreed following Genma. The three children nodded and followed them outside donning their umbrellas once again, Ukyou and Ranma crowded close to Ryouga and Nodoka close to Genma. They paused outside to glance around to determine which way to go. Genma grunted and turned to walk left. The other went to follow but stopped as an old, yet familiar, occurrence in Nerima. A car sped by the group, and as normal, the water kicked up by it was automatically attracted to them. A small tidal wave crashed into the five from the side thoroughly drenching them.  
  
"Damn.", Ranma-chan growled out. Ukyou and Nodoka blinked and glared after the disappearing car. A disgruntled 'bwee' from Ryouga's clothing and a 'growf' from Genma-panda reprised Ranma-chan statement. The group resituated with Ranma-chan holding Ryouga and carrying his things while Ukyou held the umbrella. Genma and Nodoka remained unchanged except Nodoka now had the umbrella and the group again set off for the hotel.  
  
{People should watch where they are driving these days. Some people are so inconsiderate. Someone should teach that fellow a lesson.}, Genma-panda signed to his wife who nodded in agreement, but couldn't help smirking at the sight of her husband as a totally soaked panda.  
  
"You said it Pop. I feel like doing just that." Ranma-chan snarled out glancing back behind her.  
  
"Bwee! Bweee bwee bweeeeee!!" Ryouga added and growled himself.  
  
"Boys. Calm down. I will not have you two causing trouble over something trivial. Let's just get to the hotel." Nodoka said without looking back, but her voice made it clear she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Yes Mom." Ranma-chan answered and sighed.  
  
"Bwee.", Ryouga answered and sighed as well. Ukyou nearly giggled but kept it inside. She had to smile though. Her Ranchan and Ryochan just looked so cute like that. As much as she knew they both hated their cursed forms she couldn't help but be amazed at how cute the two looked in them. She shook her head a bit and banished the thoughts and concentrated on keeping the two 'boys' from getting too depressed on the way to the hotel. She started up some idle conversation to keep Ranma talking and reached over to scratch Ryouga on the head as he just lay in Ranma's arms. She smiled a bit feeling the piglet relax slightly under her touch and remembered the confession the two boys told her and Ranma's parents three years ago. That was certainly a shock to the system for everyone.

* * *

It was three years ago and the anniversary of Akane's death had come and gone only this year was worse than the first. Ryouga had once again tried to kill himself for the sixth time in the two years since Akane had died. He had been stopped however as Ranma had got to him before it was too late and stopped him from slitting his wrists. Nodoka and Ukyou had barged in on the two shortly after, Ukyou having found Nodoka and the two having rushed there to help. Ryouga was crying uncontrollably while Ranma held him, though he looked close to breaking down as well. Nodoka immediately went to them and coaxed Ranma into letting Ryouga go. She then took hold of the lost boy as he continued to cry and slowly began to stroke his hair back and whisper softly to him that it would be alright.  
  
Ranma watched and lowered his head as he too slowly began to cry as well, but not for the same reason. He had nearly lost Ryouga again and it was wearing on his nerves. He let himself go and trembled. Nodoka nodded to Ukyou who moved to Ranma's side and held him much like Nodoka was holding Ryouga. The two women comforted the two boys as they let out their pain.  
  
The two practically passed out after they had finished and were put to bed. It was about a week later that the confession had come. Everyone noticed that both of them had been more depressed than usual and were spending as much time in their cursed forms as possible. In their sparring they always both ended up in the pond and afterwards kept their cursed forms until they had to change back for work or something else equally important. It was a Saturday night when Nodoka and Genma, with Ukyou who was also worried, asked them about it.  
  
The answer, from Ranma who was the only one able to talk, came as a shock to everyone, though Genma was the first to understand it.  
  
"It's like this you guys. You know we hate our curses and would jump at the chance to get rid of them but you also know they are the one thing we have that was the same back when....Akane was still around. The thing is our curses have become....a release I guess. It's easy for us, when we are really feeling bad, to just change and....and act like everything that happened didn't happen to us. I mean it happened to Ranma and Ryouga not 'Ranko' and 'P-chan'. I know it's lying but sometimes lying is the only way we have to get through." Ranma-chan said to them and sighed a bit lowering her head for a moment. The silence lasted for a few more moments until she spoke again.  
  
"That's not only it either. We don't exactly....hate our cursed forms....well we do but....I mean we hate the forms but not the memories we had in them. I can remember some really good times I had while a girl and Ryouga can remember the same when he was P-chan. We had good times in these forms and it's a lot easier to remember them when we are in these forms. That also helps us cheer up. You guys understand?" Ranma-chan finished and glanced up along with Ryouga.  
  
"Ranma my boy. Ryouga. I believe I speak for all of us when I say yes. We do understand son." Genma said and paused to clear his throat and glance at the two women by his side.  
  
"Of course we do boys. We love you and will understand anything you want to tell us." Nodoka said with a relieved smile.  
  
"You bet Ranchan. You too Ryochan. If it helps you two get by its fine by us!" Ukyou agreed and smiled sitting down at Ranma's side.  
  
"Thanks Mom, Pop. You too Ucchan." Ranma-chan said and smiled lightly.  
  
"No prob Ranchan. Besides you two just look so cute like that it's hard not to smile when you're like that!" Ukyou said and began laughing. Ranma-chan blinked and smiled and soon began laughing as well. Ryouga also joined in, laughing as well as a piglet can, as did Nodoka and Genma. It was also that night all five felt a certain feeling descend over them. A feeling that no matter what happened from then on, they would get through it. Together.

* * *

After an hour of trudging around in the rain, asking directions five times and ending up in the wrong place several times they finally found their hotel and checked in. They quickly moved to their two adjoining rooms and unloaded their things onto the floor. Nodoka opened the door between the two rooms and entered to check on her boys after getting into some dry clothes.  
  
"Ranma? Ryouga? Ukyou?" Nodoka called out seeing nobody immediately in sight.  
  
"Yeah Mom?" Ranma-chan called from in the bathroom. Nodoka sighed a bit and smiled.  
  
"Nothing dear, I was just checking to see if you three were getting settled all right." Nodoka answered as she moved over and began to unpack their suitcases for them.  
  
"Oh. Yeah we're fine Mom. Just getting dried off. Be right out." Ranma-chan called out once again. Nodoka smiled and continued her unpacking. After a minute or so later Ranma-chan, Ukyou and Ryouga, still in pig form, entered from the bathroom reasonably dry. The two girls in question were wearing warm cotton pajamas and Ryouga was being carried by Ranma-chan. They moved to the bed and plunked down, Ranma-chan laying back while Ryouga just flopped down on her stomach and let out a sigh.  
  
"Bwee bweee bwee bwee bweeeeeeee." Ryouga said glancing to Ranma-chan who snickered and began to laugh under her breath.  
  
"Yeah you said it Ryouga." Ranma-chan said continuing to laugh.  
  
"What did he say dear?" Nodoka asked curious. It still eluded her as to how her son could understand Ryouga when he was a pig.  
  
"Yeah Ranchan. What did he say?" Ukyou asked thinking along the same lines as Nodoka.  
  
"Oh. He just said that we should've let him lead. We'd have gotten here quicker. I think he's right. You know Ryouga I think you're rubbing off on Pop with all those shoji games you play with him." Ranma-chan said and cracked up laughing more. Ryouga snorted indignantly but began to chuckle as well. Well as well as pigs can anyways.  
  
"Ranma. Ryouga. You shouldn't insult Genma like that." Nodoka chided softly even though she grinned a bit herself. Ukyou, who was also laughing with the two 'boys', snickered suddenly and managed to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Yeah....even if it is true." Ukyou managed to get out before she became lost in laughter once again. Ranma-chan and Ryouga couldn't help themselves at this point and began to laugh uncontrollably as well. Nodoka who couldn't help but grin widely, tried to fix them with a scolding glare but she couldn't muster one up. She really didn't want to either. She was glad they were laughing and feeling better.  
  
She just shook her head at them and smiled warmly when some movement to her left caught her eye. She glanced over to see her husband standing in the doorway eyeing the two giggling women on the bed with a grinning piglet. Genma allowed a small smile on his face and looked to his wife and then back to the group on the bed.  
  
"I see we are in a better mood now. Well then since we have finally gotten in out of the rain and have a chance to relax...." Genma said letting his sentence trail off. The rest of them raised their eyebrows at Genma waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Yes dear? Go on." Nodoka prodded him a little.  
  
"Well I was wondering if Ryouga would be up for a game or two of shoji." Genma said smiling a little more and producing a shoji board and a bag with the pieces in it from behind his back. All eyes turned to the piglet. Ryouga blinked a few times and then toddled over to the side of the bed and hopped off onto the floor. He turned to face Genma and sat down looking up at him.  
  
"Bwee." Ryouga snorted challengingly at Genma with a gleam in his eye. Genma grinned and nodded sitting down opposite the piglet on the floor placing the board between them and beginning to set it up. Ranma-chan and Ukyou moved to the end of the bed to sit and watch while Nodoka just shook her head and continued her unpacking.  
  
"So. Who do you think will win this time Ranchan?" Ukyou asked eyes on the board as the game got underway. Ranma-chan glanced at Ryouga for a moment and then to his father.  
  
"Ryouga will. He's got that gleam in his eye again." Ranma-chan whispered to Ukyou but kept her voice just loud enough so Genma would hear. He did and grunted to himself as Ryouga moved a piece.  
  
"Don't be too sure boy. I've been playing a lot longer than Ryouga has." Genma said with a confident smirk.  
  
"You mean cheating don't you Pop?" Ranma-chan said with a grin.  
  
"Humph! I do not cheat boy. I..." Genma started to say.  
  
"...ignore the rules." Ranma-chan finished for him.  
  
"That's right. Hey! I do not ignore the rules. Now be quiet boy!" Genma said glaring lightly at his son for a moment and then glancing back down to the board which looked a little different than a moment ago. Wasn't that piece over there? He looked to a very innocent looking piglet and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hm Mmm. My turn?" Genma asked.  
  
"Bwee!" Ryouga said nodding. Genma narrowed his eyes further and looked back to the board figuring out his next move. Ranma-chan looked to Ryouga who looked back and winked. Ranma-chan snickered and winked back. Ukyou just grinned having seen the winks and wondered what those two were up to now. Whatever it was she wanted in on it.  
  
"Ranchan. Ryochan. You guys hungry? I can whip up some okonomiyaki if you guys would like?" Ukyou said pulling one of her mini spatulas and twirling it.  
  
"Sure thing Ucchan. I'm starved! Ryouga?" Ranma-chan said with a smile.  
  
"Bwee! Bwee bweeee!" Ryouga said keeping his eyes on Genma and the board.  
  
"Alright then. Be right back." Ukyou said and headed off into the other room to find her portable grill. She knew Genma was carrying it on the way here and hoped he hadn't bent any of it. It took her a few minutes of searching through the pile of luggage but she finally found it and quickly brought it back into the other room. It took only a few minutes to set up and start cooking and soon the smell of okonomiyaki pervaded the room causing Genma to salivate and glance her way every now and then. Ryouga would always take advantage and move a piece every time this happened. In other words it was a regular shoji game between the two.  
  
Soon the food was ready and everybody ate while the game played on. Nodoka joined them after a while, having went and taken a bath after unpacking. The game was on into its first hour, the cheating from both the players making this possible, and the three women, Nodoka, Ukyou and Ranma-chan, were sitting around watching the game and idly chatting with each other. Nodoka rose to stretch her legs and walked over to the window of the room and glanced outside. Not that she could see much as it was dark outside. She could, however, hear the rain as it continued to beat heavily down on the roof and against the windows.  
  
"This storm certainly is a bad one. It doesn't sound as if it'll let up by tomorrow at all.", Nodoka said to herself.  
  
"Mmmmm. Yes. It is a rather bad storm isn't it dear. Do not worry though. I'm sure it will let up in time dear." Genma said concentrating on the board. He could have sworn that three of Ryouga's pieces weren't there a moment ago.  
  
"I'm sure you're right dear." Nodoka said softly not sounding sure at all. Not that she would tell anyone but she had a bad feeling. She could quite figure out why though or what about. It was just this....indescribable bad feeling. She sighed a bit and glanced out the window once more about ready to head back over to finish watching the game. A flash of lightning suddenly illuminated the outside and she found herself staring out the window at a shadowed form with large white circular eyes staring right back at her.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Nodoka screamed and jumped back away from the window as thunder rolled across the skies above them. Almost immediately Genma, Ukyou, Ranma-chan and Ryouga were in front of her looking all around.  
  
"What is it Mom!? What's wrong?!" Ranma-chan asked tensed for a fight.  
  
"Dear are you alright?" Genma asked holding Nodoka close to him.  
  
"What is it Auntie?" Ukyou asked holding two of her spatulas ready to throw. Nodoka took several deep breaths and calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"I'm...alright. I saw something...outside the window. It was watching us." Nodoka said and hugged her husband tightly.  
  
"The window?" Ranma-chan asked and bounded across the room grabbing a flashlight from her bags and then bounding to the window.  
  
"Be careful boy." Genma said and comforted his startled wife.  
  
"I will Pop.", Ranma-chan said and clicked the flashlight on. Ryouga hopped onto the window sill and the two peered into the darkness as Ranma shone the flashlight around. A few moments of silence as the two searched around with the light. In a tree a few feet from the window the light fell on a form and two shining eyes looked back.  
  
"GYAAAAAAH!!!!!" Ranma-chan shouted and in an instant was clinging onto Ukyou hiding behind her.  
  
"Ranchan!!? What's wrong?!" Ukyou asked more than a little scared herself. If something could scare her Ranchan like that she wouldn't have a chance against it.  
  
"Boy?!!" Genma said a little worried himself.  
  
"Ranma?!!" Nodoka said moving with Genma to Ranma.  
  
"Bwee.", Ryouga said disgustedly, turning around and sighing.  
  
"What?" Ukyou asked looking to Ryouga.  
  
"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c....CAT!" Ranma-chan stuttered out. Genma, Nodoka and Ukyou blinked and then all sighed in relief as one.  
  
"It was a cat? Oh...oh my. I fell so silly now. I'm sorry I scared everyone like that.", Nodoka said and laughed a little at herself.  
  
"It's alright dear. Storms like this will play tricks on you. I think we'd better get Ranma settled down though.", Genma said looking to Ranma-chan who was still glomped to Ukyou, who was turning a bit blue from lack of oxygen. Nodoka sighed and nodded and the two went to pry Ranma off Ukyou. Ryouga hopped down and toddled off into the bathroom to change back in case they needed the extra strength.  
  
Outside sitting in the tree the cat looked around from the small shelter the tree's branches made from the water. It meowed pitifully at being left there suddenly in the downpour of rain.

* * *

At the opposite end of the small hotel was another set of double rooms similar to the ones Ranma and his group were in now. The door connecting these two rooms was closed and there was only one occupant between the two of them at the moment. It was a young girl sitting quietly on the bed as if waiting for someone. The dim lamp in the room cast little light over the room. The young girl, maybe eighteen, sat dressed in a dark blue kimono with her bare feet lightly touching the floor. Her hair, long and raven, ran freely down her back to just touch the bed. A dark blue ribbon was held in her hands which she held as if it were made of glass. She sighed again and glanced up to the door leading outside, the shadows falling from her face mostly. Her skin soft and smooth, yet holding a few hard lines under the eyes and over the cheeks indicating she may not be as young as she looks.  
  
Her eyes were brown pools of misery, unforgiving, unrelenting and most of all, unhidden of the pain that lies inside. She stares at the door not blinking, her mouth tightening into a thin line her face loosing all the softness it held a moment ago. Her eyes turn cold and hard the pain turning to hate, her stare becoming a glare. The door is opened as lightning flashes lighting up outside. A tallish form in black strides inside soaked right through its long black trench coat and wide-brimmed black hat. It shuts the door and turns pulling off the hat and dropping it on the floor to the side of the door. It does the same with its trench coat and then turns to face the girl.  
  
The man standing there wearing large aviator style glasses and has a head of slicked back brown hair. He wears a similar dark blue kimono, though larger in size as to fit his rather portly physique. He adjusts his glasses and levels his gaze at the girl.  
  
"They're here, just as I knew they would be. The funeral is tomorrow and that will be my chance. Those two idiots cost me the first chance I had to take her as my student five years ago. They accidentally caused her death with a fight of theirs. Now I have a chance to get her back and I won't loose it. Not this time. I've waited far too long to find a student of her potential. I will have her!" the man said and clenched one of his thick stubby hands for emphasis.  
  
The girl just glared back at him not speaking. The man glanced to her and smirked slowly walking over and crouching down. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek, a dark grin over his lips.  
  
"You have such intensity in your gaze. Are you angry at me?" the man asked and got no response. He chuckled a bit and then backhanded her off the bed onto the floor. She cried out and lay on the floor for a moment before slowly pushing herself to her knees and looking up at him with more hatred than before. The man chuckled more rising to his feet and looking down with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"My dear Mimoko, you have no right to be angry with me child. No not after what you did to me. I'll bet you thought yourself the savior of the family when you turned them all against me didn't you? Well I hope you enjoyed your time in the spotlight because it's over now. That was one lesson you, or any of those other ingrates, couldn't learn; patience. Simple patience and that is something I have. I waited. And I waited. For 150 years!!!! I waited and I searched. I found her. Here of all places and I watched. The day I was to approach her she was killed. That was another turn of bad luck, but I had done my research and I soon had a plan to bring her back. Now I will and she will be my student. A few theatrics, a puff of smoke here, a shimmer of light there. A few lies, a tender moment and then I whisk her away to be mine. But of course I need a....sacrifice....a guinea pig if you will. That is where you come in. Don't worry though. It won't hurt one bit and by the time tomorrow comes, my dear daughter, you won't be around anymore." the man said and turned walking towards the door to his room.  
  
He opened the door and took one step into his room and paused a moment. He turned back around and smirked at the Mimoko, who was rising to her feet. She noted he had paused and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Do rest up Mimoko. This will be your last night on this earth. Alive anyways." the man said and turned entering his room slamming the door shut behind him. Mimoko glared after him as long as she could before she broke down and threw herself on the bed. She buried her face into her pillow and cried as hard as the rain was pouring down outside. She cried and cried and cried because there was nothing else she could do. She was powerless against him, her father. She was a martial artist, and a very good one but her father was much, much better. Escape would be futile as he would catch her within minutes.  
  
She was doomed. She rolled over and wiped her eyes and stared at the ceiling as an eerie calm descended upon her. She swallows and slowly smiled as she looked back over her life. She knew she faced death come tomorrow and as she reviewed her life she realized she had no regrets. She had done everything she wanted to and she had tried, and failed, to escape her father and now it was all over. She would die come tomorrow. Before she let sleep take her for her final night on the earth she sent a prayer out, not for herself, but for the one her father was seeking. She prayed for her and her alone that night and as she let sleep take her into it's gentle and soothing grasp her mind replayed her prayer once more.  
  
"Akane Tendo. I pray for your soul and that you look past the surface and see what is underneath. I hope you make the right choice and do not go with my father, for your life will be miserable. I wish the Gods have mercy upon you."  
  
End of Part Two


	3. Pains of the Past, Chapter Three

The soft whistle of wind mingled with the deep breathing of exhaustion.  
  
"Ranma! Ryouga! Would you two please stop this stupid fighting!? One of you is going to get seriously hurt."  
  
"Can't do that Akane. This has been a long time coming and one of us is going to walk away from this the winner."  
  
"That's right Akane. I'm sorry but we have to do this."  
  
"You....you stupid IDIOTS!!! Both of you are so stupid! You don't have to fight! Stop it right now!"  
  
The crackle of released energy.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!"  
  
And again.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!"  
  
An explosion.  
  
"RANMAAAAA!!!! RYOOOOOUGAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Silence. Forever.  
  
Pains of the Past  
By Johnny O'Brien  
Part Three  
  
To say Nabiki was not a morning person was one of the largest understatements ever made. That was like saying Einstein knew a few things about Physics, Jusenkyou wasn't the best summer vacation spot and Happosai had the occasional perverted thought. To put it simply in Nabiki's spectrum of love and hate money was on the positive end and mornings were on the negative. If she had her way she would never get up in the mornings but as there was money to be made then, she forced herself up and into the bathroom. After a quick scrubbing she doused herself with a bucketful of cold water and then moved immersing herself into the warm, relaxing waters of the bath.  
  
She sighed to herself and relaxed as her mind began to fully wake up and run through her list for the day. Check the stock market. Buy or sell as see fit. Contact primary sources for the day and learn any tips. Get ready for work. Wait. She remembered she didn't have work today and she also remembered why. Her face turned from its normal cold to sub-arctic. She and what was left of her family were going to visit Akane's grave today. It was the anniversary of her death. No. It wasn't a death, it had been a murder.  
  
Oh how she remembered that day and the hate she felt. The hate she still felt at Akane's murderer. The one she vowed revenge upon and to this day had still been unable to enact it. She sighed to herself and rose out of the tub walking over to the mirror. She grabbed a towel on the way and dried her hair before beginning to work on her body. She paused to regard herself in the mirror. Her hair she had kept chin length as always; her face older but no less beautiful. She had aged very well actually.  
  
She was Nabiki Tendo, 24 year old CEO of Nabiki Tendo Inc. and one of the wealthiest women in Japan. Under the front of her legitimate companies she also had several, not-so-legitimate companies and was a highly regarded, and seldom talked about, member of the third most powerful yakuza family in Japan. Her "husband" was the fourth son of the father of that crime family and was much like Kuno, in that he was rich, big on honor, and incredibly stupid. She had easily seduced him, married into the family and quickly usurped all his duties. That's what she was good at and she knew it. Making money and manipulating people into doing what she wanted. She suddenly scowled at herself.  
  
"Yeah you're Little Miss Powerful. You are the woman who can have anything happen. You couldn't keep Akane from dying though could you!? You didn't even know it was happening. You! You who pride yourself on knowing everything...didn't know! You should have seen it coming! You should have helped her resolve the situation between those two buffoons, but you didn't. You just kept it going so you could make money off it. Well you got your wish because now you're making all the money you could ever want. One day....one day I'll be able to get revenge on you....you murderer." Nabiki said to her reflection, her voice ice cold.  
  
She turned away from the mirror to finish drying herself off and let out a long sigh. She would at least get to see Kasumi and Father and her little nephews again today. She moved off out of the bathroom after a few minutes and into her walk in closet to get dressed wondering to herself if her father was any better than three months ago. Probably not; he was another person she couldn't help. Another person she couldn't save. All her money and influence worth absolutely nothing. She knew she could do almost anything with what she had but it didn't matter. She couldn't do what she really wanted to. She couldn't bring her sister back from the dead or bring her father out of his coma.  
  
She frowned to herself hearing her husband stirring in the bedroom. She really didn't want to deal with his idiotic rambling today of all days. She slipped into her high-heeled shoes and moved into the bedroom. Her husband, Katsuhiko, looked up from the bed where he lay sprawled out.  
  
"Nabiki? You're up early?" Katsuhiko said and rolled over onto his back with a sigh.  
  
"My but we're observant today. I'll be gone all day and possibly into tomorrow. It is personal business and I would appreciate it if you left me alone to take care of it. I'll talk to you later." Nabiki said stopping only to pick up her purse from beside the dresser, before turning and heading out of the bedroom. Katsuhiko blinked a few times, shrugged and then relaxed to let sleep take him again. No reason he couldn't sleep in since Nabiki was going to be gone. He paused for the moment thinking about what she could be doing today but figured if she wanted him to know she'd tell him later. No since in poking around and possibly getting into trouble with her.  
  
The door to her private limo was opened for her by a big muscled foreign fellow with curly blonde hair and wearing a tasteful black suit and mirrored sunglasses. She sat down and turned picking up a phone from in front of her as her driver got in and started the car. The driver also picked up a phone and talked into it, his voice coming through the phone in Nabiki's hand.  
  
"Where to Miss Tendo?" the driver asked. Nabiki paused a moment and pulled her wallet from her purse. She opened it and looked at the first picture held in it....of Akane. She smiled a little sadly and sighed.  
  
"Take me home Frank. Take me home." Nabiki said putting the wallet away.  
  
"Home? Umm...you are home Miss Tendo.", Frank said a little confused.  
  
"No Frank. Not this home, my real home." Nabiki said calmly.  
  
"Oh. Of course Miss Tendo." Frank said and pulled the car out of its spot and onto the street heading for the main highways of Tokyo and towards the Nerima ward.

* * *

The rain had let up by morning and by the time the sun was halfway in its ascent towards its noon position, Ranma and company had already eaten breakfast and were out walking the streets of Nerima. They decided as the family wasn't going to visit for another couple of hours, they'd do a little revisiting and also pick up the flowers before they headed off. Genma and Nodoka had decided to go and see their old home before meeting up with the children later. It was currently just Ranma, Ryouga and Ukyou walking the streets of Nerima. They didn't talk too much and when they did it was about memories they all shared.  
  
They were walking through the market district and drawing a few glances from some of the people who lived there five years ago. They all pretended not to notice the looks though. Ranma walked, hands in his pockets to Ryouga's left. Ryouga walked, slightly hunched over from the weight of his pack and umbrella, in between Ranma and Ukyou, mostly to keep himself from getting lost. Ukyou was without her mega-spatula, opting to wear her bandolier of throwing spatulas instead so as to not draw a lot of attention. The three walked at a steady pace along the sidewalks when something across the street caught there eyes. They all stopped and turned and stared at the building across the street from them. It was the Nekohanten and it was open for business.  
  
"Ranma? Do you see what I see?" Ryouga asked blinking.  
  
"If you see the Nekohanten then yes, I do." Ranma responded.  
  
"I thought Cologne closed it down when she left with Shampoo and Mousse." Ukyou commented curious to go inside and see what was up.  
  
"So did I Ucchan." Ranma said.  
  
"Maybe this means they're back. You guys...want to go have a look?" Ryouga asked glancing to Ranma and Ukyou.  
  
"If you two want too. I don't mind." Ranma said a little nervously.  
  
"Well I for one want to find out what's going on. Come on you two." Ukyou said and darted across the street. Ranma shrugged and grabbed Ryouga's arm darting across the street after Ukyou pulling the lost boy along with him. All three paused at the entrance and then walked in one by one. They once again stopped inside and moved to stand side by side, Ukyou out front with Ranma to her left and Ryouga to her right, both boys a little behind her.  
  
The restaurant was bustling with activity for this time of day. A level of pleasant conversation drifted about the room. The place was very similar to what it had been five years ago. Not much of was changed except for the odd decorative vase and the arrangement of some of the tables.  
  
"Nihau! Welcome to the Nekohanten. May I help you? Would you like a table?" a cute bouncy young voice called out to their left. They all started and turned to look, expecting to see Shampoo standing there. She wasn't. It was a Chinese girl about 17, maybe 18, dressed in a fancy Chinese hostess dress and looking very beautiful.  
  
"Umm....no thanks. We're just....." Ranma began, more nervous now that he was inside. Ukyou noted this and interrupted.  
  
"We haven't been here in five years. We're visiting some old friends and we remember this place was closed down shortly after we left. It was a bit of a shock to see it open. We just stopped by curious to see what was going on and if the original owners had come back and reopened it?", Ukyou said and flashed a smile.  
  
"Uhhh...right." Ranma said and sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh. I see; that's alright. I'm afraid the Nekohanten is under new management however. We moved here about four years ago and bought this place before we did. You know Cologne?" the young girl asked. Ranma laughed a bit dryly.  
  
"Yeah, we know the old ghoul. What happened..." Ranma began but didn't get to finish as the sound of rushing air followed by a kettle of hot water slamming against Ranma's head, upending it's contents on him, quickly silenced him. Ryouga, Ukyou and everyone else in the restaurant turned to look at the kitchen doorway where the kettle came from. Standing balanced on her staff in the doorway was Cologne who smirked across the room at the prone, and wet, Ranma.  
  
"Have many times must I tell you Son-In-Law I am not an old ghoul? Be thankful I used hot water." Cologne said and cackled to herself lightly.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. How many times do I gotta tell you I ain't your Son-In-Law? I see you're still alive." Ranma said and got to his feet shaking his head to get rid of some water.  
  
"Of course I still am alive and I know you aren't my Son-In-Law. Just think of it as a fond memory of mine. Now Ranma I believe we are disturbing the customers. You three follow me. We can talk in the back." Cologne said turning and hopping off. Ranma glanced to Ryouga and Ukyou and nodded. The three moved across the restaurant and into the kitchen. They maneuvered around the cooks and into Cologne's room at the back of the restaurant. The three were quickly seated across from the Amazon matriarch, who glances to each one in turn before speaking.  
  
"I see you three have all....'grown up', if you will. Ranma. Ryouga. Miss Kuonji. Tell me why you have returned to Nerima after five years." Cologne demanded calmly. There were a few moments of silence between the four.  
  
"We've come back....to pay our respects to Akane....and tell her we're sorry." Ryouga said simply and lowered his head.  
  
"I see. I had a feeling you would one day return to do just that." Cologne said a small smile on her face.  
  
"Right. Well that's what we came back to do and we're going to. No matter what!" Ranma said as if challenging her to say differently, his eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"I will not stop you Ranma. You have nothing to fear." Cologne said calmly and nodded.  
  
"Good. Say....how's Shampoo and Mousse doing?" Ranma asked and watched Cologne's face darken slightly.  
  
"They are married. That idiot Mousse finally managed to defeat Shampoo three years ago. What's worse is she is beginning to love him. They are here in Nerima. Shampoo has been visiting every year for the anniversary." Cologne said and sighed.  
  
"She has?" Ranma asked blinking.  
  
"Really?" Ryouga said unbelieving.  
  
"Why? I thought she hated Akane?" Ukyou asked also finding it hard to believe.  
  
"No child. She didn't hate Akane. She merely saw her as an obstacle for Ranma. As much as an Amazon as Shampoo is she would have found it very hard to actually kill Akane. She saw Akane as an opponent and a worthy one. She visits out of respect for a fellow warrior." Cologne explained and smiled as a sudden commotion was heard from outside in the kitchen. The group turned and looked to the door as the voices got louder and clearer.  
  
"Stupid Mousse! How many times I have to hit you before you get eyes checked! You not see Ranma! He not here!" Shampoo's slightly muffled voice was heard approaching.  
  
"But Shampoo! I don't need my eyes checked and I'm SURE it was him! Why won't you believe me!?" Mousse's voice was heard.  
  
"Because you blind Mousse!", Shampoo's voice came from just the other side of the door which then opened up revealing Shampoo and Mousse. Shampoo turned and looked into the room at the group and froze. She had aged extremely well, her hair a little longer, her curves a little more fuller now but she barely looked a day over 18. Mousse had also aged well but was still wearing his impossibly thick glasses, not over his eyes, which was also usual for him. Shampoo was wearing a simple purple sundress that helped accentuate her hair while Mousse was wearing his normal robes.  
  
"Aiya…Ranma." Shampoo whispered and swallowed. Mousse peeked over her shoulder and squinted. His glasses fell over his eyes and he blinked a bit as the blurs come into relative focus.  
  
"Ranma. You see Shampoo; I told you I saw Ranma." Mousse said smiling to his wife who lightly elbowed him in the face.  
  
"Uhhhh...hi guys." Ranma said and waved a little.  
  
"Nihau Ranma. What you, pig-boy and not-nice girl do here?" Shampoo asked bluntly. Ukyou bristled lightly at her nickname muttering something about being very nice and if Shampoo didn't stop calling her that she'd beat her into the ground and make her. Ryouga just frowned and Ranma coughed into his hand a bit nervously.  
  
"We're here to...pay our respects to Akane." Ranma said and glanced from Shampoo and Mousse noting the expressions.  
  
"Oh. That why we here too." Shampoo said simply, nervous about something.  
  
"Well....if you'll excuse us Shampoo and I have to get changed for later, right my love?" Mousse said looking to Shampoo.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh yes. Mousse right. We see you....later Ranma. Bye bye!" Shampoo said and quickly turned leaving followed by Mousse who pushed the door shut. Ranma sighed and lowered his head. Ryouga followed suit and did the same.  
  
"They still think it's our fault." Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
"It is our fault Ranma." Ryouga muttered back and got a smack on the back of his head by Ukyou.  
  
"Cut it out! It is not your guys fault! Got it?!" Ukyou said a little angry at Shampoo and Mousse for behaving like that.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Ryouga said and sighed.  
  
"Ucchan's right Ryouga. Come on. We gotta go get her flowers anyways. Cologne?" Ranma said getting to his feet along with Ryouga and Ukyou.  
  
"Yes Ranma?" Cologne asked frowning a little to herself from Shampoo's display. Ranma bowed to her slowly and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I just want to say for me and Ryouga....thank you for all the help and training you've given us in the past. I know it's a little late in coming but you deserve it.", Ranma said with Ryouga grunting in agreement. Cologne blinked a bit and smiled. She hopped over and patted the two boys on their shoulders and hopped back looking to the two of them.  
  
"You are both welcome. I can see you two really have grown up; quite a lot in fact. A pity your maturity had to have such a high price however. I shall see you all later at the cemetery. Until then…" Cologne said calmly. The three nodded and slowly turned and filed out of the room leaving Cologne by herself to think.

* * *

It was such a hassle to get two, three year old boys to sit still long enough to dress them, Kasumi reflected as she finished buttoning up her second son's jacket. She sat down on the bed and sighed as the young boy ran off to find his brother. She rose from the bed followed the young boy out into the hall and called down it.  
  
"Tofu dear! They're coming your way, could you keep an eye on them while I get father ready?!" Kasumi said with a sigh and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. From the bathroom her husband's voice called out to her.  
  
"Of course Kasumi. I've got it covered." Tofu responded. Kasumi smiled a bit and turned walking down to her father's room. She paused at the door, as if gathering her courage, and slowly allowed a smile to spread across her features. She slowly slid the door opened and stepped inside to look at her father who lay in bed staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Good afternoon Father. It's me, Kasumi. We have to get you dressed now. We're going to visit Akane today. Won't that be nice?" Kasumi said in her old sweet oblivious tone of voice. She moved to her Father's side and pulled the sheets down. She moved him from the bed to sit in the wheel chair beside it. She wheeled him out of his room and down into the bathroom. She then helped him out of the wheel chair and undressed him letting him set on a stool and lean against the wall. She then proceeded to bathe him and dry him off and redress him in clean, nice clothes. She combed his hair and then wheeled him out into the hall and down the ramp by the stairs to the lower floor and then out onto the porch.  
  
It was at this time a black limo pulled up outside the front gates and honked its horn three times. Kasumi smiled a bit more and called into the house.  
  
"Tofu dear, hurry; Nabiki is here and waiting. I'll take Father to the car. Don't forget to lock up.", Kasumi said and wheeled her father out towards the car as Frank exited from the front and moved to help her. After Soun was moved into the car and the wheel chair stowed away, Dr. Tofu joined Kasumi holding onto their two sons. Kasumi took one and then two entered the limo and greeted Nabiki who smiled just a little as the car began to drive off. Nabiki looked to her father, who just stared vacantly ahead.  
  
"Any changes?" Nabiki asked coolly.  
  
"None yet I'm afraid Nabiki, but I still haven't given up. I'm still searching." Dr. Tofu said and glanced to Kasumi.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something to help father soon Nabiki." Kasumi offered and lightly shushed her son.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure too Kasumi. I'm sure too." Nabiki said calmly, didn't believe a word of it and glanced out the window at the darkening sky. She frowned. It looked like rain. She sent a quick prayer that it wouldn't rain until after they had visited....but with her luck it would start the moment they got there. She sighed softly and turned away from the window and just closed her eyes wishing things back to five years ago when times were happier. She scoffed at herself mentally and shook her head. How did that saying go? If wishes were horses then even peasants would ride.

* * *

Ranma, Ryouga, Ukyou, Genma and Nodoka had meet at the agreed place and Ryouga had since picked up a bouquet of flowers for Akane. He looked down at them. White lilies with a slight purplish color to them; they were her favorite. He sighed softly and glanced to Ranma who merely nodded at him, letting him know he was there and they were doing this together. Ranma and Ryouga were in the lead, with the others following. They slowly walked towards the cemetery. They slowly kept telling themselves they could do this. That everything would be okay. In truth they didn't know, but they kept telling themselves this in the hopes they would begin to believe it.  
  
They paused a moment and swallowed looking at the entrance to the grave yard. Ukyou glanced at the two limos parked nearby and wondered who they belonged to. She shrugged and moved as Ranma and Ryouga started off again and entered the cemetery. A low rumble of thunder off in the distance caused a nervous glance to the sky by the three men of the group. Ranma and Ryouga continued on their way slowly winding through the grave stones and looking for any sign of Akane's grave. After a few minutes of walking Ranma stopped as he crested a hill. Ryouga reached his side and stopped as well. The two looked to each other and then to the scene ahead of them.  
  
Down on the other side of the small hill was a grave marker; a marble statue of an angel with engraving on its base. Surrounding this statue stood familiar faces. Nabiki, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Soun, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Tatewaki, Yuka, Sayuri and other of Akane's friends. They all stood, except for Soun, heads lowered in respect. This was the moment they had come here for, to pay their respects. They knew the others would likely be here, that someone they had known would be here. They hadn't expected their timing to be so perfect as to catch just about everyone, but they had come this far. They couldn't back down now. Ranma and Ryouga took a deep breath and started down the hill followed by Ukyou, Genma and Nodoka. The group had just reached the bottom when Kasumi happened to glance there way and gasped. This got everyone else's attention and soon all eyes were glued to them. Ranma and Ryouga froze under the scrutiny.  
  
Most gathered there were shocked at the sight and apprehensive. The 'looks' that were given to them so long ago were being given again. The looks that say, 'You killed her! You murderer!' The few that weren't like that were Cologne, who merely smiled softly, Nabiki, who showed no emotion at all, and Tatewaki, who was livid with barely pent up rage.  
  
Ryouga swallowed heavily and closed his eyes tightly, his hands lightly trembled. Ranma reached over and gripped his hands to stop them from shaking. Ryouga glanced over and nodded. The two then turned and continued walking over until they stood a few feet away from the rest of the group. The silence hung over everyone like a thick blanket of fog. No one said anything. Hardly anyone breathed. Ranma took a deep breath and turned to Nabiki and Kasumi.  
  
"Nabiki. Kasumi. We've come here to pay our respects....and apologize to Akane. Will you allow us to remain?" Ranma asked keeping his voice as steady as he could. All eyes turned to Nabiki and Kasumi.  
  
"Ranma. Ryouga. That is very sweet of you two, but you really should have come sooner. I have no objections. Nabiki?" Kasumi said smiling a little and looked to Nabiki. Nabiki glanced at Kasumi and then to the two men wanting to be let to stay. She narrowed her eyes and took a calm breath.  
  
"You know....you two have a lot of nerve coming here. I'm half tempted to have you thrown out of here....but I won't. You can stay because I know Akane would have wanted it that way. Oh...one more thing. You could have come and done this a couple of years earlier but you two were never on time for anything in your lives." Nabiki said in her calm even tone of voice. Ranma nodded and Ryouga let out a sigh of relief. Ranma looked at Ryouga and smiled a little and nodded. Ryouga swallowed and looked to Akane's grave. He took a step forward and slowly lowered himself to his knees.  
  
He paused to rest the flowers on his knees and remove one of his bandanas. He quickly tied it around the stems of the flowers and looked to the statue and then to the grave itself. He lowered his head for a moment and then looked back up, his arms moved forward slowly, to rest the flowers on Akane's grave.  
  
"Akane? It's Ryouga. I'm...speaking for both me and Ranma when I tell you this. Akane we....", Ryouga was saying when a blur of brown cleaved the bouquet of flowers in two. Shocked, Ryouga could only watch as the two halves of the bouquet fell to the ground in slow motion, petals swirling in the air. His hands slowly began to tremble and he watched his present fall, destroyed. His chance at apology ruined. Depression descended upon him like a pack of rabid dogs hungry for blood and smothered him in the lonely and familiar void. He was so far gone so quickly he barely even heard a muffle as a voice shouted out for all to hear.  
  
"HALT!!! I shall not allow this fiend, this demon, this murderer to defile and disgrace the good name of Akane Tendo by sullying this most holiest of places gifts of darkness!!!!", Tatewaki shouted his face red with rage as he held his sword at the ready. Everyone was staring shocked speechless at what Tatewaki had just done. They all looked to Ryouga, who wasn't moving, and then to Ranma. Ranma was watching Ryouga and then looked up to Tatewaki. His face turned from shock to an emotionless that rivaled Nabiki's. He spoke in a cold and dangerously calm voice.  
  
"Kuno you self-centered, delusional idiot; I don't believe you just did that. I always knew you were stupid Kuno but this is beyond even you. You have no idea what you've just done to us. But you will. Oh yes. You most definitely will." Ranma said and grinned lightly at Tatewaki, a slightly crazed look forming in his eyes.  
  
End of Part Three 


	4. Pains of the Past, Chapter Four

The soft whistle of wind mingled with the deep breathing of exhaustion.  
  
"Ranma! Ryouga! Would you two please stop this stupid fighting!? One of you is going to get seriously hurt."  
  
"Can't do that Akane. This has been a long time coming and one of us is going to walk away from this the winner."  
  
"That's right Akane. I'm sorry but we have to do this."  
  
"You....you stupid IDIOTS!!! Both of you are so stupid! You don't have to fight! Stop it right now!"  
  
The crackle of released energy.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!"  
  
And again.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!"  
  
An explosion.  
  
"RANMAAAAA!!!! RYOOOOOUGAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Silence. Forever.  
  
Pains of the Past  
By Johnny O'Brien  
Part Four  
  
Ranma stood rooted to the spot and stared incredulously at Tatewaki. He spared a glance to Ryouga and saw he hadn't moved to kill Tatewaki yet so he figured Ryouga was still in shock. He looked to the remains of the flowers on the ground, the bouquet cleaved cleanly in half. Ranma was a very easy going person as most everyone would tell you and he hated just about no one. He reflected over his life and realized the closest he had ever come to hating someone was the time he found about the seppuku promise his father made to his mother. That was as close as he'd ever gotten to hating someone else....until now. He hated Tatewaki. Fully and completely he hated him now. He doubted he'd be able to look at Tatewaki now without feeling the urge to beat him to within an inch of his life.  
  
He looked. He stared. He listened to Tatewaki spout of some nonsense in a righteous voice as if he was the savior of all that was good in the world. If he hadn't been so angry at Tatewaki he would have laughed. Instead he calmed down, perhaps a bit too much. He felt all emotion drain out of him as he stared at Tatewaki. He knew everyone else was staring at him, waiting for him to say or do something. He decided as they were waiting on him he might as well do something.  
  
"Kuno you self-centered, delusional idiot; I don't believe you just did that. I always knew you were stupid Kuno but this is beyond even you. You have no idea what you've just done to us. But you will. Oh yes. You most definitely will." Ranma said and grinned lightly at Tatewaki, a slightly crazed look forming in his eyes. Tatewaki blinked at that and opened his mouth to speak but paused as he saw the look in Ranma's eyes. It was familiar to him. He reached way back into his intellect searching for an answer. He got one in an image of another pair of eyes, his sister's. He realized then what was familiar about Ranma's eyes. The crazed look, the raging insanity tightly confined by a gossamer thin veil of normality. Tatewaki then felt something he was not used to feeling.  
  
Fear. Fear of death. Tatewaki banished the fear as best he could and steeled himself for a fight, should it come to that. He was Tatewaki Kuno, the White Thunder of Nerima and if death was to take him this day he would not give him an easy job of it.  
  
"Saotome...." Kuno began.  
  
"You shut up.", Ranma silenced him with a sudden intense hiss of words, only narrowly escaping from his tightly compressed mouth. Ranma paused and took a deep breath before allowing the grin to return to his face. He brought a finger up to his lips slowly.  
  
"Shhhhhh. You don't speak. You no longer have the right to. Not anymore, you self absorbed asshole. Now you get to listen. So listen well because I won't repeat myself." Ranma said and pauses to chuckle a little. Tatewaki could only blink in shock. Everyone else just stared at Ranma too shocked and scared to really do anything, with the exceptions of Soun and Ryouga, who really didn't notice.  
  
"You don't know what you've just done to us Kuno, but I'll tell you. I'll tell all of you what you've all done to us. What's that? You didn't do anything to us? Liars, you are all of you; liars. You all did it. You all shunned us and condemned us. You didn't even give us a chance to explain ourselves. Isn't that right? Come on don't be shy. You can speak, except Kuno." Ranma said looking around at everybody gathered there. Nobody said anything.  
  
"What's wrong? Come on. Say something! I won't kill you." Ranma said to them again his voice going cold during the last part as he glared almost accusingly.  
  
"Ranma. I didn't....I mean we didn't shun you." Kasumi said softly looking to him with compassion.  
  
"That's right. You didn't have to leave Ranma", Dr. Tofu said calmly lightly giving his wife's shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
"You are all liars! We didn't have to leave doctor? You really think that? Well you're wrong. You try living in a place where everyone looks at you like you're a murderer. You try going about a daily life when everyone whispers about you behind your back! Where all your friends start making excuses so they don't have to be seen with you in public! Of course we had to leave! You all turned your backs on us as soon as you found Akane was dead and we had been fighting just before. You didn't even give us a chance to explain!", Ranma preached to them watching as in turn Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Shampoo, Mousse, Yuka, Sayuri and several others just lowered their heads in light of his words.  
  
"Ranma..." Shampoo looked up and began to say.  
  
"Shhh! Shhhh. No. Don't apologize. I don't want your apology. It's too late for that Shampoo. Far too late! You don't know because it never happened to you. It happened to me and Ryouga. I'll bet it was easy for you to just move back to China and forget all about us. Just leave us here like the trash we are huh? Do you know what it's like Shampoo to keep dreaming of her? To keep reliving that moment over and over and over again? To keep seeing her smile at us just moments before she fell? You can't know! You can't. But I can. And Ryouga can. Because we do; we relive that moment every time we close our eyes." Ranma said and turned away from Shampoo to look to Ryouga. He sighed heavily as silence slowly began to settle over them but it didn't last long.  
  
"You didn't want to listen to us then, when we really needed you all to, but you'll listen now. What the hell since I've got your attention. You all think it was our fault Akane died do you? You're wrong. It isn't! It never was! We tried to save her! You see she tried to stop us from fighting, me and Ryouga. We didn't and unleashed a chi blast at each other. The explosion knocked us back and Akane over the side of a cliff. She hung on and was slipping but we got to her in time and pulled her back up safely. We then promised her we wouldn't fight anymore and she smiled at us. She was always so beautiful when she smiled. She went to stand up and the ground fell out from under her. I leapt to catch her and Ryouga caught me but I couldn't reach her in time and we had to watch her fall. We had to listen to her scream for help. We had to watch her die." Ranma said and looked up at the sad, mournful and regretful faces of those gathered around.  
  
Ranma just shook his head and turned his back on the whole group lowering his head. Ukyou moved over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. A rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. Ranma laughed a little to himself and turned back to the group, brushing Ukyou's hand off him as he did.  
  
"You want to know what the funny thing is? Even after everything we endured from all of you here we ended up punishing ourselves far more than any of you ever could. Yeah. Look at me. I look the same don't I?" Ranma said and took a moment to pull his shirt off over his head and throw it on the ground. His bare and muscular chest was seen clearly, along with the many scars on it. There were cuts, scraps, burns and a couple areas of shredded skin. He turned around a bit showing his back to be much the same. Everyone just looked at him and swallowed.  
  
"See. This happens about every four months when I can't take it anymore. Then I explode and start destroying everything around me. I usually end up in bed for a couple of weeks after from the damage I do to myself. My legs are just as bad as my arms and chest if you're wondering. And if you think I'm bad Ryouga's ten times as worse. Go on look at him now. Look at him!! Look!! You see him. He's not even moving! We came here to pay our respects to a beautiful women we both loved. But we can't now. Our only chance was ruined. We only had one chance at this and now it's gone. I'm surprised Ryouga hasn't gone nuts already. You think he won't? Believe me he will. It's been five years since Akane's death and Ryouga's tried to kill himself fifteen times. At least three times a year he nearly kills himself. He's tried to slit his wrists, hang himself, and shoot himself in the head. That's how bad he is. He doesn't think he has the right to live. You see what you've all done to us. Do you?" Ranma said to them all and shook his head. He then turned and glared right at Tatewaki.  
  
"Do you see what you've done to us now Kuno?!! You took away our only chance to apologize to Akane! You took that away from us! All we wanted was to say our peace and leave but you couldn't let us. You just had to involve yourself. Well I hope you're happy Kuno. I hope you're damn happy because you finally did it. You finally beat me. Congratulations." Ranma said sarcastically and turned walking over to Ryouga's side and crouching down. Ukyou glared at Tatewaki and walked over.  
  
"Kuno I don't care what you think or what you feel but you take you pompous ass at least a mile from here right now or I'm personally going to make you.", Ukyou whispered harshly and turned heading for Ryouga as well. Tatewaki swallowed and paused in thought for a moment. He took a hesitant step backwards, and another before he turned and began to run very fast away from Ranma. Kodachi, glanced after her brother and then to Ranma before mumbling a quick apology and taking off after her brother.  
  
"Ranma. Is he alright?" Ukyou asked as she crouched down on Ryouga's other side.  
  
"I don't know Ucchan." Ranma said and tried to get Ryouga to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Dr. Tofu said and moved towards Ryouga. Ryouga blinked, tears falling onto the flowers he stared at. He had once again failed Akane and this he vowed would be the last time.  
  
"Akane.....I'm sorry. I won't ever fail you again. I promise." Ryouga whispered softly. Ranma began to panic knowing that tone of voice.  
  
"Ryouga! No Ryouga! Calm down. Come on it's me Ranma I'm here calm down!" Ranma said moving to get a hold on Ryouga when he suddenly leapt to his feet knocking Ranma off of him. He turned and leaped over the heads of the group and landed breaking off into a run, tears trailing back down his cheeks.  
  
"Damn it! We gotta get him!" Ranma said leaping to his feet taking after Ryouga.  
  
"Oh no. Ryouga!" Ukyou shouted after.  
  
"My son. Ryouga! Come back dear!" Nodoka cried out and took off as well followed by Genma.  
  
"Aiya. What going on?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"I don't know child but we'd better find out. Everybody after them!" Cologne commanded and she, Shampoo, Mousse, Dr. Tofu, and Nabiki ran after the rest of them. After a few moments they had caught up with everyone but Ranma and Ryouga who were farther ahead.  
  
"What's going on here Ukyou?" Nabiki asked as she fought to keep up. She kept in good shape but no where near as good as the others.  
  
"It's Ryouga. Damn it why'd this have to happen now!" Ukyou said with a definite hint of self-loathing in her voice.  
  
"What are talking about?!" Nabiki asked getting annoyed.  
  
"She means that Ryouga has gone over the edge…again. He's going to kill himself if we don't stop him." Genma said calmly. Nodoka cried out a little and held back her tears speeding up a bit. Nabiki blinked and slowed down a bit before she picked up again. Was Ryouga really that far gone? She knew one thing. If he was they had to catch him soon or else they might all be toast. She for one did not want to let him go supernova with that chi blast of his, especially with her close enough to be vaporized in an instant.

* * *

Ranma could see Ryouga just ten feet ahead of him but he knew it might as well be a hundred feet as he wasn't making any headway. Ryouga was just running too fast to catch, but he continued trying. Damn that Kuno! He knew Ryouga had been depressed, more than usual, before coming here and now this happens. He had to catch Ryouga. There was no way he was going to let him die. Now way in hell. He glanced to the left as something caught his eye; a gnarled tree. It looked familiar. He glanced around as he ran and realization slowly dawned. He was running back there. Back to the place...where she died. But there hadn't been a cemetery anywhere near there five years ago. Five years was a long time for things to change and their sight-seeing earlier had shown them that much had changed here.  
  
"Oh God no Ryouga, not here of all places no! RYOUGAAAAAAA!!!" Ranma shouted and poured on the speed more beginning to gain on Ryouga but he saw it was too late. The cliff was fast approaching. He'd never make it in time. He saw Ryouga's battle aura form as he ran, a chi sphere forming in front of him about three feet in diameter.  
  
"No god no no no no no no no!! Don't do this don't take him away. Please don't take him away I need him! Don't take him away from me dammit!!" Ranma shouted tears forming in his eyes as he ran. He viciously wiped them away and saw Ryouga reach the edge of the cliff and leap high into the sky off the cliff. He felt his heart leap into his throat as he kept running and watched Ryouga soar higher and higher, his aura burning around him, lighting him up like an angel in the night sky. He subconsciously stopped himself at the edge of the cliff and watched helpless as Ryouga's aura suddenly brightened.  
  
"No.", Ranma whispered softly, but a harsh wind masked his voice and he was the only one to ever hear it.

* * *

The group suddenly stopped a good ways behind Ranma and Ryouga when they saw Ryouga leap into the air his aura burning bright enough to be visible the couple hundred feet back where they stood.  
  
"Ryouga?!" Ukyou shouted futilely as she knew she was too late.  
  
"My God he's going to kill us all!" Nabiki shouted horrified.  
  
"No. He isn't.", Genma said and lowered his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
"Oh God! Ryouga no. Ryouga....my son...no." Nodoka managed to get out before dropping to her knees and crying uncontrollably.  
  
"I believe, my good doctor, he means that Ryouga isn't using his chi for an outward attack, but for an inward one." Cologne said and lowered her head as well.  
  
"Aiya! But that..." Shampoo began when Mousse put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That amount of chi will no doubt kill him even though it is his own. He wants it to hurt himself, which I think was his plan all along." Mousse said and lowered his head as well. Genma kneeled and brought his wife close to him to comfort her as the sky lit up with a second sun.

* * *

"SHIIIII SHIIIII HOOOUUUUKOOOOUUUUDAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!" Ryouga's cry echoed as the sky lit up with hellfire. The sound from his release was like a bomb amplified times ten. The force expanded in a heated wind which shook the ground up to a thousand feet away. The dull grey sky lit up as a huge ball of superheated heavy chi formed and spread out from Ryouga forming for a few moments a second sun almost. Then as quickly as it started the ball of chi stopped expanding and then drew in on itself like a vacuum. It shrunk almost quicker than the eye could follow and left hanging in mid air for a moment was Ryouga, burned and charred all over. Then gravity took over and his limp body fell from its perch in the sky, down, down and landed with a sickening thud on the sand below.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!", Ranma shrieked and leapt off the cliffs bounding down off outcroppings until he reached the bottom and then rushed to Ryouga's side slamming to his knees right beside him. He looked over Ryouga's body in a panic unsure of what to do when he noticed Ryouga wasn't breathing. He immediately began to do CPR on Ryouga. He breathed air into his lungs and pumped his chest to get him to breath. He could smell the stench of Ryouga's burnt skin but ignored it and continued breathing into Ryouga's lungs and pumping his chest.  
  
"Come on Ryouga! Breathe! Breathe damn you breathe!! Dammit it Ryouga you bastard you breathe right now!!", Ranma shouted between breathing, tears forming once again and sliding down his cheeks as he continued to try and revive his lifelong friend. Minutes slowly and achingly passed and Ryouga remained not breathing. Some noises came into focus off behind him, and voices. A hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Ranchan. I think he's....really gone this time." Ukyou said softly and was startled when Ranma turned and pushed her away.  
  
"NO! NO! He's not dead! I won't let him die on me! I won't let him!!!" Ranma shouted and turned back to Ryouga. Ukyou sighed and looked to the rest of them. Nodoka was still crying into Genma's arms. Dr. Tofu slowly moved around to kneel on Ryouga's other side and poked a few pressure points to get his chi flowing but the look on his face was one that he didn't think it would help. Ranma paused briefly only to wipe his tears from both his eyes with his arm before breathing into Ryouga's lungs and pump his chest once again.  
  
"Ryouga! Come on breathe Ryouga breathe! Damn you Ryouga breathe! You can't die on me Ryouga! I won't let you! You hear me! You can't die until I say you can! You hear me! You can't die until I say you can!!! You have to apologize to Akane for me! Remember Ryouga you have to do it because I'm no good at it. Come on Ryouga breathe I won't loose someone else I love! I lost Akane but I'm not going to loose you Ryouga! BREATHE!!!" Ranma shouted at Ryouga between breathing into his lungs. He continued trying to revive him for another two minutes before he stopped and hunched over onto Ryouga's chest just crying. Ukyou paused for a moment and then moved to kneel beside Ranma wrapping her arms around him holding her tears back by sheer will power alone.  
  
"Come on Ranchan. You did everything you could." Ukyou said softly.  
  
"Did I Ucchan? Did I really? Damn you Ryouga! You COWARD! KATSU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!" Ranma suddenly shouted and slammed several hundred punches into Ryouga chest. Ryouga's body jerked from the multitude of punches and slumped back to normal as Ranma stopped. Then suddenly he inhaled deeply and coughs up some blood.  
  
"Ryouga!!" Ranma shouted and moved over to look right down at Ryouga. Dr. Tofu quickly hit a couple more of Ryouga's chi producing points and checked his pulse. Ryouga breathed in and out slowly and labored. He coughed up some more blood and groaned his eyes slowly opening. Nodoka quickly rushed to Ranma's side and looked down at Ryouga through tear filled eyes.  
  
"Ranma.....that's....twelve I owe you now." Ryouga said laughing a bit but wincing and coughing up yet more blood. Ranma smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Just don't do this again and I'll call it even." Ranma said leaned down lightly hugging him a bit. Nodoka moved quickly after that and hugged Ryouga as well pulling him into her lap and lightly began to stroke his hair.  
  
"Oh thank goodness. Ryouga. Listen to me. Don't do this again. Please my son. No more." Nodoka said her voice cracking. Ranma looked to his mother and smiled a bit more. Ryouga looked up at Nodoka, his vision blurred a bit but he could make out her tears and her pained expression.  
  
"Son?" Ryouga asked confused. Nodoka smiled a little shakily and leaned down placing a kiss upon his forehead.  
  
"Yes. My son. I've come to know you too well and I think of you as my own son now. I would be most proud if I had a son like you and you don't have to call me Mrs. Saotome if you don't want to. You may call me mother if you like." Nodoka said and pulled one of his bandanas off and wiped some blood off his chin and lips. Ryouga coughed a bit and smiled very lightly.  
  
"I'd...like that a lot...mother." Ryouga said and then closed his eyes, passing out.  
  
"Son?!!" Nodoka said worried he had died for real when Tofu placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Mrs. Saotome. He needs to rest. I think he'll be fine but we need to get him to a hospital soon." Dr. Tofu said and nodded to Cologne as she approached to check Ryouga out herself.  
  
"Hospital? Are you joking? With Health Care what it is today?" Nabiki said and then pulled a cellular phone from her jacket pocket and dialed a number. She waited until someone answered.  
  
"Frank! This is what I want you to do. I want my limo on the beach in ten minutes. I want the best doctors in Tokyo rushed to my sister's house immediately along with any equipment they need. Set them up in the guest room. I want it done in twenty-five minutes." Nabiki ordered and hung up. She looked to everyone else and smirked seeing there looks of confusion.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to help my friends? Fine be that way if you want. I'll have the bill mailed to you." Nabiki said and moved over to sit on a rock. Everyone else took similar position to wait for the limo. Ranma glanced to Ryouga and then to the sky as a fork of lightning flashed down from it striking down somewhere and a rumble of thunder followed. It looked like a storm was coming and a bad one too.

* * *

He walked slowly from around the opposite side of the trees and smirks to himself. He gave a slight tug on the leash he held and she followed him. They walked along the rest of the short distance and stopped before her grave. He smirked to himself and turned to look at his daughter. She stood glaring at him with utter hatred dressed in the same dark blue kimono as before, the leash around her neck. He stepped forward and unhooked the leash from around her neck and tossed it aside. He lowered a hand to his side and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Now my dear Mimoko I'm afraid your time on this earth is over. Have a nice death." the man says as a small purple colored chi sphere formed just above the palm of his hand. He suddenly moved quickly and pressed the chi sphere right through her forehead and into her mind itself. Mimoko screamed in pain and her whole body tensed for a few moments and then she relaxed. He pulled his hand back and caught her limp, but breathing, body and moved it slowly lowering it to lie over the grave. He knelt down beside her and reached into his kimono pulling out a rather large tube. He unscrewed the end and dumped the contents onto Mimoko.  
  
The cold water splashes onto Mimoko's face and then she changes. Her body grows lightly in size and shape. Her face changed, and grew slightly more angular and her hair shortened and lightened to a bluish-black. Lying there now was Akane, or someone who looked just like her. He smirked to himself and closed his eyes. He placed his hands just above her, one over her chest and the other over her abdomen. His aura slowly formed around him and grew brighter steadily. He concentrated hard and began to chant arcane words. His aura flared a few times and a second aura slowly formed around the body.  
  
He continued to chant, raising his voice slowly as the wind began to pick up around them. The wind blew around them whipping their clothes about as he chanted the words over and over. The auras flared brightly as the wind began to form a small cyclone around the two. Suddenly a bolt of lightning descended from the sky and slammed into their auras causing a sparks to fly everywhere from the two. He slowly stopped chanting, the winds died down, their auras faded. He opened his eyes and removed his hand from their positions.  
  
He paused a moment and then lightly shook the body. It stirred and moaned a bit slowly waking up. It blinked its eyes open and looked around and at the man. There was a definite intelligence there now.  
  
"Miss Tendo?" the man asked calmly. The young girl blinked and moved away a bit backing up and swallowed.  
  
"Who....who are you? Where are Ranma…and Ryouga?" Akane said and looked around seeing where she was. She looked to her clothes and then to the man again. The man smirked to himself hearing her words but was smiling friendly when she looked back to him. He lightly held his hand out to her.  
  
"I am Kaseru. Shodoro Kaseru. I'll take you to Ranma and Ryouga....but first. We have to talk. A lot has happened since you died."  
  
End of Part Four 


	5. Pains of the Past, Chapter Five

The soft whistle of wind mingled with the deep breathing of exhaustion.  
  
"Ranma! Ryouga! Would you two please stop this stupid fighting!? One of you is going to get seriously hurt."  
  
"Can't do that Akane. This has been a long time coming and one of us is going to walk away from this the winner."  
  
"That's right Akane. I'm sorry but we have to do this."  
  
"You....you stupid IDIOTS!!! Both of you are so stupid! You don't have to fight! Stop it right now!"  
  
The crackle of released energy.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!"  
  
And again.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!"  
  
An explosion.  
  
"RANMAAAAA!!!! RYOOOOOUGAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Silence. Forever.  
  
Pains of the Past  
By Johnny O'Brien  
Part Five  
  
Akane stared at Kaseru in shock and felt a chill trickle down her spine. She shivered suddenly and wrapped her arms around herself. That couldn't be true could it? She had died. What was going on? She needed answers. She needed to find Ranma and Ryouga. She looked to her clothes once again and shivered more from the cold winds blowing all around her. She noticed her shoulders and hair were wet and wondered how that happened. She needed to think. That was it. Think. Try to remember what happened. She closed her eyes and thought hard, tried to remember. Images slowly made themselves present in her mind. Of Ranma. Of Ryouga. Of a flash of light. A sudden sensation of falling and the echoes of her own scream in her ears and then silence.  
  
There was nothing for a time; only the darkness of her inner thoughts. Slowly, very slowly another image came. Of a kind smile. Slowly a face formed around the smile. Gentle blue eyes, soft brown hair, and a kind loving smile. She was familiar. Missed. Who was she? Why was she missed so much? More came into focus, a man tall and proud. Fatherly. A small girl with a smile like the woman's. Another girl with predatory eyes. A family. They were missed too. Who were they?  
  
The woman once again, she was by herself and looking sad. Akane longed to run and hug this woman but where was she? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember? She knew if she could just remember all this would make sense. Harder she tried, pushing herself and her mind to remember who this woman was. Who this family was, but nothing more would come. She frowned in frustration and felt like screaming out at the world. She was startled out of her reverie by a hand being placed upon her shoulder. She opened her eyes to look up at Kaseru's smiling face.  
  
"Miss Tendo I believe we should head someplace warmer. A storm is coming and we should get inside. Please come with me. There is much I have to tell you and you are undoubtedly hungry and wanting a warm bath.", Kaseru said and stood back up to his full height. Akane paused and glanced down at her rumbling stomach. She was hungry and cold and this....man seemed to know what was going on. She nodded to herself and rose up to her feet, pausing to grab hold of her tombstone as a dizzy spell passed over her. Kaseru moved to her side and got under one of her arm to give her something to lean on.  
  
"I...I don't....need your help to walk." Akane said a bit bitterly.  
  
"Please Miss Tendo. You have just been brought from the 'other side'. You are weak and will be for a few more hours. You do need help....for the moment. Come. I have a room at a hotel nearby. I'll explain everything there." Kaseru said and with grudging agreement Akane allowed his help and together the two moved slowly off to the graveyard's exit and further towards the hotel.

* * *

The rain finally began to fall again 45 minutes later. It was a hard and steady rain, much like the one of the other night but with very little lightning and thunder. Ranma stood by himself looking out the window at the falling rain. He sighed to himself and lowered his head. Today had just been a bad day. If he never saw Kuno again it would be too soon. They had lost their chance to apologize to Akane and Ryouga had almost killed himself. It was times like these he could see from Ryouga's point of view. It was times like these he also wondered what the point of going on with life was.  
  
"Ranchan? Are you okay?" Ukyou asked as her hand gently came to rest on his shoulder. Ranma smiled softly and realized that he had just been given his answer. He turned and smiled just a little at Ukyou and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine Ucchan. How's Ryouga?" Ranma asked and paused to swallow a bit hoping he was still alive.  
  
"Ryochan's fine Ranma. He's awake right now and wants to see you." Ukyou said with a small happy smile seeing Ranma's face light up with a wide smile.  
  
"He is?! That's great Ucchan. Come on!" Ranma said suddenly feeling a lot better than moments ago and dashed past her up the stairs. Ukyou smiled and followed Ranma slowly.  
  
The old guest room looked almost like a hospital room now as it was filled with various medical instruments, all connected to Ryouga, as well as a hospital bed, upon which Ryouga lay. He had been cleaned up somewhat and was wearing a hospital gown and his bandana, which the doctors couldn't seem to take off. Nodoka sat right on the side of the bed and hovered over him like a protective mother, gently stroking his hair and looking down at him with a soft smile. Genma sat nearby trying to look stern, but a small happy smile was on his face showing he was very glad Ryouga hadn't killed himself. Ranma burst into the room and looked around and then to the bed with Ryouga. His wide grin got even wider and he walked over to the end of the bed and grinned.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up eh P-chan?!" Ranma said with a chuckle. Ryouga smiled a little tiredly and chuckled softly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I had to. If I didn't....who'd beat you up?" Ryouga said with a smirk.  
  
"Well it certainly won't be you!" Ranma said and laughed a bit moving over to the other side of the bed and sat down. Ukyou entered a few moments later and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Oh? We'll see when I get...healed up." Ryouga said his voice holding a promise for Ranma.  
  
"Yeah you'd better get healed up! And you'd better not try anything like this again you stupid idiot!" Ranma said frowning and gave Ryouga a thump on his shoulder. Ryouga winced and growled a bit back before closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma. I....I couldn't...I couldn't help myself. I just....I lost it. I'm sorry." Ryouga said familiar depression evident in his voice.  
  
"Hey. It's alright. You're alive and that's all that matters! Just don't do it again! I don't want to lose my 'brother' now do I?" Ranma said with a smile.  
  
"What? Brother?" Ryouga looked up confused. He blinked and looked to Nodoka with the same expression. "I...I thought that was....just a dream." Ryouga said to her and swallowed softly.  
  
"A dream? No dear. It was no dream. I meant those words and you've been living with us for five years now. I know you haven't seen your real family for a long time and that you've come to think of us as your family. The only thing keeping it from being official are the documents and....Genma and I have been discussing getting them filled out; if you'd like to really become a member of our family that is." Nodoka said softly and leaned down placing a kiss upon his brow. Ryouga swallowed and smiled softly, his eyes twinkling a little in the light. He nodded softly and let out a contented sigh. Nodoka, Genma and Ranma all smiled a little wider.  
  
Ukyou, who still stood off to one side sniffled lightly to herself and wiped her eyes as she watched the small happiness shared between the four. She lowered her head a bit and silently wished she could be a member of that family. She knew she was like Ryouga to them, almost a member of the family. She had made a promise to be Ranma's friend before his fiancée and she had kept it for five years. She would keep it for five more if she had too, but she truly loved Ranma and wished he would begin to get on with his life...even is she wouldn't have a place in it. She wanted him to be happy above all and she knew he wasn't as things were now.  
  
"Ucchan? You okay? Why are you crying?" Ranma asked startling Ukyou.  
  
"Huh? Oh....I'm fine Ranchan. Just...this is such a...beautiful moment." Ukyou said with a small forced laugh and wiped her eyes a bit, looking embarrassed. Ranma smiled a bit and nodded gesturing for her.  
  
"Oh. Well come on over. I think pig-boy here is hungry. You mind making him some decent food?" Ranma asked as he dodged a sluggish swipe from Ryouga.  
  
"Oh. Sure thing Ranchan." Ukyou said and headed over pushing back all those sad thoughts for another time.

* * *

Akane looked up from the rather nice meal she was eating in the small hotel room. She glanced around and smiled a little. She was warm, dry and was getting some food in her stomach. All she wanted now was answers and there was only one person who could answer them; this Kaseru fellow. She glanced over at the door to his room and frowned softly. There was something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but he just seemed.....too nice. I mean he went through the trouble of bringing her back from the dead. Why? What did he get out of it? She sighed to herself and resolved to ask him that when he returned. She had been through several surprises since she woke up at the graveyard.  
  
The first surprise was that she had been dead. This came as quite a shock. She had since tried to remember what had happened concerning her death but it was the same as before. Her memory just wasn't there. Only vague images. Another surprise was that it had been five years since her death. She had been worrying exactly what had happened since she had died. What happened to Ranma and Ryouga? Were they alright? The third and most shocking surprise was that she was Jusenkyou cursed, or to be more accurate she was the curse.   
  
She had found this out when she went to take a bath and her body changed to that of a smaller woman with long black hair. She took it well, in that she began to scream. Kaseru had rushed in and managed to calm her and explain. Apparently his daughter, who's body she was in, had been suffering from a terminal and rare mental illness. She had fallen into the spring that she cursed about a year ago. He had stayed by her side until her death and then after grieving for a time and then set off to bring Akane back from the dead. She had still to hear why. A sound from the other room got her attention as she looked to the door. A few moments later Kaseru entered and shut the door behind him. He turned and smiled softly to her.  
  
"Ah. You've finished eating Miss Tendo?" Kaseru asked and watched calmly as Akane nodded a bit and rose from the small table in the room.  
  
"Yes. I have. Thank you very much for your hospitality and for what you've done so far but I have some questions I'd like answers to." Akane said with a soft calm to her voice.  
  
"Yes, yes of course Miss Tendo. Please have a seat on the bed. I'll answer any questions that I am able to." Kaseru said and moved getting himself a chair. He sat down facing Akane as she also sat down. She paused a bit in thought and then made up her mind and looked up to him.  
  
"Why did you bring me back? What do you get out of it?" Akane asked calmly. Kaseru smiled a bit and chuckled.  
  
"You are perceptive Miss Tendo. I admit my reasons for bringing you back are purely selfish. I had noticed you when I passed through here five years ago. You caught my eye so I watched you for a time. I saw in you the potential for such skill; such mastery of the Art. I have searched long and hard for an heir to my school but none have had the potential until you. The day I went to approach you was the day of your unfortunate accident. I went home then and continued to teach my daughter, Mimoko. She was good and learned well enough but she had not the potential I saw in you. Two years ago she found out she had a terminal illness and would die. She became....reckless. She trained dangerously and it was then she became cursed at Jusenkyou. I saw the opportunity to bring you back after my daughter's death and did so in the hope that you would become my student and carry on my school when I pass on." Kaseru said and sighed softly looking to Akane's astonished face.  
  
"You...you want to...train me?" Akane said incredulous.  
  
"Yes Miss Tendo. I do, however I would not think of making you accompany me against your will. I will give you a choice. You may either leave with me back to my home....or you may stay here. You must remember however it has been five years since your passing. People believe you dead and may not react as you expect to your return." Kaseru said keeping an even voice and a serious face. Akane blinked a bit at that and swallowed. He was right. It had been five years. What if Ran...everyone had moved on....had forgotten about her? No! Ranma and Ryouga and everyone else wouldn't forget about her. Just who was everyone else? Damn her memory! Why couldn't she remember them!?  
  
"Miss Tendo? Are you alright?" Kaseru asked leaning forwards a bit concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking is all. I understand what you are saying but I still want to see Ranma and Ryouga. I want to see them....and....and if they don't need me....then I'll leave with you. Okay?" Akane said and looked to him.  
  
'Oh yes Miss Tendo. That is just perfect. I just have to make sure they won't need you.' Kaseru thought to himself before he smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Of course. Do you have any other questions?" Kaseru said out loud and raised a brow curious.  
  
"Yes I do. How come I can only remember Ranma and Ryouga? I know there are others....I can see...images...but I can't remember them." Akane asked the frustration showing in her voice.  
  
"Images? Hmmmm. I think that is because you've been on the other side for so long. When you die and 'move on' you're memories are altered so you do not remember the bad or the good times in your life. It is depending really. Also bringing you back have also probably affected your mind quite a bit. I assure you they should come back in time. Just have patience Miss Tendo." Kaseru said kindly and reached out and patted her shoulder, smiling softly. Akane looked up and smiled a little back and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Just one more question. When can I see Ranma and Ryouga?" Akane asked softly and looked down. Kaseru watches and smirked to himself before changing it to a kind smile and chuckling softly.  
  
"That I can answer easily Miss Tendo, you will be able to see them in a few hours. Get a little rest now. I have to go and tell and Ranma and Ryouga to expect us." Kaseru said and rose and crossed over to the door to his room. He paused and looked back with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Tendo. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. I'll be back in a little while." Kaseru said and turned exiting to his room leaving Akane by herself to rest. He quickly put on his trench coat and hat and got an umbrella from nearby. He stepped out into the hard rain opening the umbrella and set off at a quick jog towards the Tendo Dojo a smirk on his face. He chuckled softly to himself. Yes. Things would turn out just fine....for him.

* * *

Ryouga was feeling....happy. This was quite a feat for anyone who knew Ryouga as well as what he had gone through only hours before. He was feeling happy for a couple of reasons. Number one was that he had been accepted into the family he had lived with for the last five years. He thought for a moment of his real family and sighed softly. It was his entire family's cursed sense of direction that kept him from seeing them for the past eight years or so. He missed his mother. And his father. But now he had a new family; one that would always be home if he got lost for a while. He had a family that would keep him from getting lost in the first place. He paused and looked to Ranma. His brother...err...sister....whatever. His new sibling.  
  
He looked over to Genma, who was playing Ranma in a game of shoji, and thought of how he would become Genma's son. He remembered the trouble Ranma had from Genma and wondered if that was a good idea but then just smiled. Genma was a good father, just made poor decisions at times. He looked to his new mother, Nodoka. He remembered the past five years living with her and how much of a mother she truly became for him. Whenever he was depressed she was always there to talk to it about. She always made him feel better. She was a mother...and now she was also his. He shifted suddenly in his bed and moved leaning over and hugged Nodoka, who still sat on the side of his bed.  
  
"Oh! Ryouga? What was that for dear?" Nodoka asked smiling softly down at him hugging him back.  
  
"Nothing really. I just felt like it. You don't mind?" Ryouga said softly. Nodoka just smiled and laughed softly. She leaned down and gave him another kiss on his brow smiling at the way the poor boys eyes lit up under the attention.  
  
"Oh. I don't mind dear. Anytime you want a hug you feel free. Alright?" Nodoka said laughing softly. Ryouga was about to answer when a knock at the door got their attention. The door cracked open and Ukyou poked her head in looking a little disturbed.  
  
"Ucchan? Something wrong?" Ranma asked seeing the expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure Ranchan. There's.....someone here to see you and Ryouga. I don't know who he is but he says it's urgent." Ukyou said obviously nervous about the visitor. Ranma blinked and looked to Ryouga and back.  
  
"Okay Ucchan. Send him up. Mom? Pop? Could you let us see this guy alone? We'll be fine." Ranma said to Ukyou and his parents.  
  
"Very well son." Genma said rising and heading for the door.  
  
"Alright dear. Be careful and watch out for Ryouga." Nodoka said and followed Genma out. Ranma moved around to where his mother had been sitting and sat down. Ryouga shifted himself to sit up and try and look more intimidating. He, of course, failed miserably.  
  
"What do you think?" Ranma asked Ryouga quietly.  
  
"If it's Kuno I'm going to kill him; slowly and painfully." Ryouga said back just as quietly his voice laden with menace.  
  
"If it's Kuno you'll have to get in line. Besides I don't think he would've gotten past Ukyou." Ranma said with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. You're probably right. So who do think this guy is?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I really have no idea. I hope he's not here for a fight." Ryouga commented with a slight frown as he and Ranma watched the door waiting for this mystery man to arrive.  
  
"I assure you gentlemen I'm not here for a fight and as for who I am I give you my name; Kaseru. Shodoro Kaseru." Kaseru said off from the shadows of the room to the left of Ranma and Ryouga. Ranma was immediately on his feat in battle stance and facing Kaseru. How the hell did he get in without being seen, or sensed?  
  
"You are not exactly enforcing our trust with your dramatic entrance." Ranma deadpanned with a scowl on his face. Ryouga grunted his agreement and glared at the man.  
  
"Forgive me gentlemen it is a force of habit. As I said I am not here for a fight but to help you...and a dear friend of yours." Kaseru said in a calm voice and lightly adjusted his glasses while regarding the two boys.  
  
"Go on..." Ranma said relaxing a little but still tensed for a fight.  
  
"Yeah. What friend are you talking about that needs help?" Ryouga asked a bit beginning to get a bad feeling all of a sudden.  
  
"Well allow me to start from the beginning. I was at the cemetery earlier today paying my respects to my late wife and I happened to notice the....incident with you and your party. I forgive you for watching but I had a feeling I should and I was correct. After you all left I approached the grave and I felt it. It was unrest; severe unrest." Kaseru said calmly and waited for it to sink into there heads.  
  
"Unrest?" Ranma asked looking confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryouga asked. Kaseru sighed mentally and paused a moment to collect himself. He faked a pensive look and then continued.  
  
"I mean the actions of today with perhaps others have created a state of unrest. Tell me, your friend, Akane Tendo. How long has she been dead?" Kaseru asked calmly. Ranma growled a little but calmed himself.  
  
"Five years." Ranma stated coldly.  
  
"I see. I sensed you two were very dear to her. Have you paid your respects to her yet?" Kaseru asked faking a sad look now.  
  
"No. Why?" Ryouga asked swallowing not liking where this was heading.  
  
"It is simple Mr. Hibiki. The events of today have only increased the unrest I sensed. Akane's spirit is not at rest. For spirits to rest they must have closure in the mortal world. Akane does not have that. I believe the only way for her to get the rest she deserves is to have you two pay your respects to her. Properly.", Kaseru said with a small smile watching the two boys reactions of shock. Ranma and Ryouga looked to each other and then to Kaseru and sighed.  
  
"We can't do that." Ranma said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Kuno destroyed our only chance to." Ryouga added.  
  
"Yes, yes I know, I saw that but I am offering you another chance. I will be able to call the spirit of Akane into the body of my daughter. She is closely attuned to the other side. She has done this many times. You will be able to speak to her. You must remember one thing above all though. No matter what, you have to convince her that you do not need her. She feels she is needed here and that it causing her unrest. Once she knows that she is not needed she will finally be able to rest. We must act quickly however before her spirit becomes stuck in a state of unrest forever." Kaseru said adding urgency to his voice and a determined look to his face.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryouga once again and then two stared into each others eyes. For a few moments they just stared at each other in silent communication and then nodded to each other.  
  
"Right. We understand. We'll do whatever we have to in order to help Akane." Ranma said while Ryouga nodded sternly in agreement.  
  
"Excellent. Get yourselves dressed and ready. Meet me at her grave in exactly one hour. Time grows short gentlemen. I will see you there." Kaseru said and bowed softly.  
  
"Right. Come on Ryouga let's get you dressed. Oh by the way....hey! Where'd he go?!" Ranma said turning to Ryouga and then back to see Kaseru gone.  
  
"Damn. He's good Ranma. Do you trust him?" Ryouga asked grunting a bit getting out of bed.  
  
"I don't know if I do or not but we've got to see if he's telling the truth. For Akane's sake. Remember if he is telling the truth, we have to make her believe she isn't needed here. Got it?" Ranma asked calmly helping Ryouga to his feet as well as disconnecting him from the equipment monitoring him.  
  
"I got it Ranma. Anything for Akane. We've only got an hour to get there so let's hurry. My clothes are over there." Ryouga said holding himself up while Ranma went and got his clothes.  
  
"Right. Anything for Akane. I'm going to leave everybody a note so they don't worry." Ranma said and quickly scribbled out a note while Ryouga dressed. The two moved to the window, Ryouga grabbing his umbrella while Ranma opened it. Ryouga quickly stuck the umbrella outside to block the rain as the two climbed onto the windowsill and glanced down.  
  
"Can you make that in your condition?" Ranma asked glancing at Ryouga.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can handle pain." Ryouga said looking down. Ranma sighed a bit and wrapped his arms around Ryouga to support most of his weight as they landed. Ryouga nodded a bit and the two jumped down and landed in the backyard with a grunt. The two paused for a moment to get their bearings and then headed off into the night.  
  
A few minutes later the door to the room opened and Ukyou peeked inside. She glanced around the room and saw no one. She immediately rushed further into the room half screaming.  
  
"Ranma!?! Ryouga!?!" Ukyou shouted out and looked to the open window. She rushed to it and continued screaming out into the night. Genma, Nodoka and Nabiki soon rushed into the room to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Ukyou what is it? Oh no! Where are my boys?!" Nodoka asked frantic upon seeing the room empty. Genma saw the note and picked it up.  
  
"We have to go look for them! That man probably took them!" Ukyou said jumping to a conclusion.  
  
"Wait! They left us a note." Genma said holding it up. Ukyou snatched it out of his hand and began reading it.  
  
"Dear Guys. Don't worry about us we aren't in any trouble. That guy that came here was called Kaseru and he said Akane's spirit was in unrest and we've gone to help her rest. Don't worry we'll be fine and Mom I'll make sure Ryouga doesn't get hurt. We'll be back soon. Love Ranma." Ukyou read the note and then glanced towards the open window and sighed. 'I hope you know what you're doing Ranchan. I really hope you know what you're doing.' Ukyou thought to herself as Nabiki walked over and closed the window.

* * *

Cologne sighed softly to herself as she finished cleaning up the kitchen of the Nekohanten. She could have let one of the owners or even Mousse do it but tonight she felt like doing something plus she wanted the privacy. She had been truly amazed at the gall as well as the stupidity of the Kuno boy. How he could have actually thought he was doing good when he stopped Ryouga from paying his respects to Akane was beyond even her. She sighed and softly hopped along out into the dining area. She flicked off the switch and started for the stairs when she sensed someone passing by very quickly. She stopped in her tracks as she reached out with her senses to identify the person.  
  
She slowly began to recognize the chi of this person. It was familiar and powerful. She continued reaching and then froze. She swallowed hard as a shiver worked its way up and down her spine. Old, very old memories came back to her and she shuddered as she thought of them. She broke herself out of her shocked state and quickly ascended the stairs. She had to hurry and warn the others as soon as possible.  
  
"He should be dead. What's he doing here? I'm not sure I want to know. Whatever it is it won't be good. Dammit I wish Happosai was still around. With him on our side we might stand a chance if it comes to a fight. Damn you Kaseru! Why couldn't you just stay dead the first time?" Cologne said as she burst through the door to Shampoo and Mousse's room startling them from sleep.  
  
"Aiya! Great-Grandmother what wrong?!" Shampoo asked seeing Cologne's face.  
  
"Get dressed child! You too Mousse! We haven't much time!" Cologne barked to them and turned hopping off to her own room. She sighed to herself as she gathered a few things she would need if it came to a fight. She pitied anyone who went up against Kaseru in a fight and here she was preparing to do just that. Cologne muttered to herself as she finished getting what she needed and turned hopping off out the door to gather Shampoo and Mousse for the battle she hoped and prayed wouldn't come. Nerima had seen its share of destruction from martial artists but it hadn't been visited by Kaseru before. Cologne shuddered remembering the battle at her village and wondered if Nerima would even survive if it came to a battle.  
  
'Well one thing is for certain. If it doesn't survive at least most of the people's deaths will be painless.' Cologne thought to herself as she entered the room to see Shampoo and Mousse ready for combat. She sighed softly and thought, 'Yes. It's the ones that face Kaseru in battle I will pity; for they are the ones that he will let suffer.'  
  
End of Part Five 


	6. Pains of the Past, Chapter Six

The soft whistle of wind mingled with the deep breathing of exhaustion.  
  
"Ranma! Ryouga! Would you two please stop this stupid fighting!? One of you is going to get seriously hurt."  
  
"Can't do that Akane. This has been a long time coming and one of us is going to walk away from this the winner."  
  
"That's right Akane. I'm sorry but we have to do this."  
  
"You....you stupid IDIOTS!!! Both of you are so stupid! You don't have to fight! Stop it right now!"  
  
The crackle of released energy.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!"  
  
And again.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!"  
  
An explosion.  
  
"RANMAAAAA!!!! RYOOOOOUGAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Silence. Forever.  
  
Pains of the Past  
By Johnny O'Brien  
Part Six  
  
Nodoka was frantic as she paced back and forth in the Tendo's living room, wringing her hands and worrying about her boys. How could they just run off like that after what had happened so far? She paused for a moment and shivered as thoughts of many horrible things leapt unbidden to her mind's eye, of possible fates that could occur to her boys. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to calm herself down, that Ranma and Ryouga could easily take care of each other. She paused as she realized she was trembling and clenched hers hands into the fabric of her kimono squeezing it tightly. She forced the tears back, forbidding herself from crying now. Suddenly a pair of big, strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She tensed quickly then relaxed as she heard her husband's voice softly in her ear.  
  
"Dear. Please sit down. Ranma and Ryouga are grown men now and well able to take care of themselves. They'll be fine. You're going to worry yourself sick if you don't stop. As well as wear a groove in the floor." Genma said softly to his wife hoping to get her to stop her pacing. Nodoka turned around in Genma's arms and looked lightly up to her husband and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry husband but....they should have been back by now." Nodoka said and lowered her head.  
  
"With all due respect Mrs. Saotome, it's only been fifty minutes since we found them gone. If I know Ranma and Ryouga, and I make it point to know everything about everyone, they'll be back and be just fine." Nabiki said from where she lounged on the couch. She offered a small smile to Nodoka who smiled a little back and nodded.  
  
"Nabiki's right! Ranchan and Ryochan are the best martial artists I know. There's nothing those two can't handle!", Ukyou said with a wide assuring grin, even though inside she wasn't as sure as she let on.  
  
"I wish I could share your enthusiasm Miss Kuonji but they are dealing with Shodoro Kaseru, a man of whom even I have reason to fear.", Cologne announced from the doorway to the kitchen startling everyone. Behind her stood Shampoo and Mousse, both of whom looked stern and ready for a fight.  
  
"What…what are you doing here? What do you mean? What do you know about this Kaseru guy?!" Ukyou asked overcoming the slight shock.  
  
"Please....are my boys in danger?" Nodoka asked and swallowed softly, gripping the fabric of her kimono a little tighter.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome. Miss Kuonji. I do not know. All I know is that Kaseru is evil, powerful and manipulative. No disrespect but Miss Tendo looks like a girl scout compared to Kaseru. He is a Master's Master when it comes to the Art. He is older than I. Far, far older. All I know is that he never does anything without reason or benefit to himself. He is here for a reason and we must find out what it is and stop him. Where did Ranma and Ryouga go?" Cologne said in an even voice.  
  
"Ranchan left us a note. It said that Kaseru told them Akane's spirit was in unrest and they were going to help her rest. It didn't say where they were going though." Ukyou said getting worried.  
  
"Akane's spirit?! I never felt any unrest at her grave. Her grave! That's where they must be going. Come on we have to hurry!" Cologne said almost shouting and turned hopping off followed by Shampoo and Mousse. Almost immediately Ukyou, Genma, and Nodoka took off after them as well out into the night.

* * *

Kaseru and Akane stood quietly just behind Akane's tombstone in the cemetery. Akane was in Mimoko's form now and looked around nervously. She glanced at the stone once again in almost disbelief and then quickly looked to Kaseru, who merely stood looking about slowly and waiting patiently.  
  
"Kaseru-san? Why do I have to pretend to be your daughter, Mimoko? Wouldn't it be easier if I told them I was back for good?" Akane asked not liking the idea of lying to Ranma and Ryouga about this. Kaseru sighed softly and turned placing his hands on her shoulder and offering a warm, kind smile.  
  
"Akane-san. I'll explain once again. Even though I know Ranma and Ryouga have been through many strange situations they still saw you die. They were no doubt traumatized by this and I think having you suddenly alive would traumatize them further. I am not saying it will, but there is a good chance that will happen. This way, by pretending you are a vessel for your own spirit, it will make the transition easier, should they need you and you choose to stay. Please, however, remember your promise to me. I have searched very long for a student and I will allow you to go, but only if they truly need you. If they do not I will hope you will honor the promise you made me and come train with me at my home." Kaseru said and glanced away slowly. Akane paused and in thought and swallowed.  
  
"I....I will honor my promise. If Ranma and Ryouga do not need me then I will go with you. Ummm...what happens again if they do need me to be here?" Akane paused to ask, just to be sure.  
  
"That is simple. If they do need you I will simply pretend to revive you from the other side as I did earlier, an easy enough ruse to pull off. I will be....very sad and disappointed, but I will do this for you." Kaseru said softly and glanced back to Akane and smiled softly. Akane smiled a little and nodded. She turned and glanced around the graveyard. The grass was wet from the recently stopped rain, a soft wispy fog lightly covering the ground but leaving some spot bare. She looked up at the full moon as it peeked out from behind some clouds and closed her eyes to remember happier times. When she and Ranma argued nonstop or when Ryouga would always leap to defend her. These were the times which came to the forefront of her mind from her murky memories. She wanted those times back again so badly it almost hurt.  
  
"They're here." Kaseru whispered to her softly snapping her out of her dreams. She opened her eyes and lowered her head immediately seeing them. The two stood a couple hundred feet away on the top of a small hill. In the light of the moon she could just make out the colors of their clothes. It was all she could do to keep from crying out their names and running to them, but somehow she managed to. She let out a soft strangled sound and bit her lower lip while clenching her hands tightly. They still wore the same clothes they did back then. They moved, beginning to descend the hill and approach. She felt Kaseru lean close to her and just barely heard his words.  
  
"They are coming Akane-san. Now just let me do the talking. Everything will be just fine." Kaseru said softly and leaned back. Akane couldn't answer, too caught up in seeing Ranma and Ryouga again, so she only nodded mutely and watched as they slowly got closer and closer.

* * *

The rain had stopped just a little while ago and Ranma and Ryouga were standing at the entrance to the cemetery. Ryouga stood; umbrella shouldered, and looked straight ahead, nervous and afraid. Ranma stood by his side holding a small bouquet of the same flowers they had purchased earlier. Ranma glanced to Ryouga and nodded. The two looked ahead and began to walk slowly forward, entering the cemetery. They glanced around at the dimly lit area, a wispy fog lightly covering the ground making it look more eerie than usual. The two moves in between gravestones, and around statues and the odd tree. They slowly began to climb the hill they had only hours earlier. The same feeling of nervousness settled over them as they climbed.  
  
They soon reached the summit of the hill and stopped as they looked down toward Akane's grave. There stood Kaseru and a girl both wearing similar blue kimonos. Ryouga swallowed seeing them standing there and looked to Ranma.  
  
"This is it." Ryouga whispered to Ranma.  
  
"Yup. This is it. Let's go." Ranma whispered back. Ryouga nodded and the two quickly descended the hill and approached the grave. They slowed down as they got closer and stopped about five feet away. Ranma and Ryouga looked from the girl to Kaseru and back. The girl just seemed to stare, almost longingly at Ranma and Ryouga, but they didn't notice.  
  
"We're here." Ranma said quietly to Kaseru.  
  
"Yes. I can see that. Mimoko?" Kaseru said to Ranma before turning to the girl.  
  
"Hmmm?" the girl said seeming to snap out of a trance almost and looked to Kaseru.  
  
"Mimoko. We are ready. Close your eyes dear and concentrate hard on Akane Tendo. Call her to you." Kaseru said softly and moved over to stand lightly behind and to one side of her. The girl nodded and glanced to Ranma and Ryouga once more before closing her eyes and lowering her head. Ranma and Ryouga glanced to each other and then back and blinked in surprise as a bluish aura quickly formed into existence around the girl and flowed around her. Her hair and clothes began to tousle and blow around in a wind that wasn't there.  
  
"Akane Tendo I call upon you. Enter this vessel before you. There are those that must speak with you." Kaseru said not shouting, but almost, his voice holding a near echo to it. The aura around the girl flared up brightly all of a sudden, forcing Ranma and Ryouga to cover their eyes. When they looked back a small cloud of smoke, or steam, was covering the girl and Kaseru. It slowly began to dissipate and standing there, her head bowed, was Akane. The two boys' eyes widened as they both gasped in unison.  
  
"A....Akane? Is...is it you?" Ranma managed to get out while Ryouga only stared. This managed to get Akane's attention as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She lifted her head and looked at Ranma and Ryouga. A smile slowly worked its way on her face.  
  
"Ranma. Ryouga. Yes. It's me." Akane said softly.  
  
"Akane…" Ryouga said in a strangled voice, his knees failing him as he dropped to them.  
  
"Ryouga?! Are you alright?" Akane said, concern in her voice as she took a step forwards. Ranma crouched down by Ryouga side and put an arm around him helping him to stand. Ryouga nodded softly to Ranma and looked back to Akane, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Akane....you....you look....beautiful." Ryouga slowly said his eyes glinting as moisture formed upon them. Akane blinked and blushed somewhat smiling.  
  
"Ryouga's fine Akane. Just the shock of seeing you I guess. Listen Akane. We....we have some things to say to you." Ranma said and carefully let go of Ryouga, to have him stand on his own. Akane paused a bit but nodded and looked at the two.  
  
"You two....aren't fighting." Akane said softly with a smile.  
  
"No we...we haven't fought...ever since...that day Akane. We made a promise to you." Ryouga said softly as Ranma stepped forward gently holding out the bouquet of flowers. Ryouga reached out and stopped Ranma for a moment, just long enough to remove one of his bandanas and hand it to him. Ranma nodded and quickly tied it around the flowers and then turned back to Akane and held them out to her. Akane looked at the flowers and smiled a little reaching out and taking them. She raised them to her face and inhaled their fragrance with a wider smile.  
  
"Akane. Me and Ryouga....we're sorry. We're so very sorry that our stupid fighting....got you killed. I know it was an accident....but we still feel guilty. We're also sorry this is the first time we've come to see you. We never meant to hurt you. I....I love you Akane. Ryouga loves you too. Just as much. We're sorry we hurt you and we're here now....to ask for your forgiveness." Ranma said quietly and then stepped back beside Ryouga.  
  
Akane blinked a bit at the admissions and swallowed softly. Ranma loved her. Ryouga....loved her. She lowered her head and bit her lip, her mind a whirlwind of conflicting feelings and images. They both loved her but did they need her. She was back for good now so she could stay with them both. They both looked so hopeless and desperate. She didn't want to leave them. Never again.  
  
Kaseru stood watching this through narrowed eyes. Damn those two. They were getting through to her. He could tell just by how she was standing. She was going to stay anyways. He knew it was a risk that they could reach her soul by seeing her, yet he had hoped they would be too concerned about Akane's unrest. Damn those two. They made him lose her once but he was going to be damned if he would let them do it again. He didn't want to erase her memories but he would have to. One quick poke in the back of her neck should put her out of commission for a while. Dispatch of those two idiots and be off with his prize.  
  
"Ranma. Ryouga I...." Akane began lifting her head to look at them. Kaseru moved almost to fast for the eye to see, his finger cleaving through the air swiftly aimed for the back of Akane's neck. A suddenly glint of light and a blade passed completely through his finger shearing it off, embedding itself in a gravestone just behind him.  
  
"ARGH!!!!" Kaseru howled in pain and pulled the hand back to him. He immediately looked around and saw a group of people on the hill, headed swiftly towards them. His eyes narrowed seeing the lead person.  
  
"Cologne." Kaseru growled out lowly to himself.  
  
"Kaseru-san what's wrong?!" Akane asked looking to the blood coming from his hand, which he had held around his bleeding one.  
  
"The old ghoul?! What's going on here?!" Ranma asked tensing.  
  
"I don't like the look of this Ranma." Ryouga said also tensing and hefting his umbrella. Cologne then landed at the bottom of the hill, about ten feet from Kaseru and Akane, the other just behind her.  
  
"KASERU! Do I have to help kill you a fourth time for you to stay dead!? Shampoo! Mousse! Get behind him!" Cologne growled out at Kaseru before barking orders to the two Amazons. Shampoo and Mousse reacted instantly and leapt into the air landing about five feet behind Kaseru, weapons at the ready. Kaseru smirked and chuckled darkly as he looked to Cologne.  
  
"Why no Cologne, I thought you would have learned by now. You can't kill me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business with young Akane." Kaseru said calmly and turned to face Akane.  
  
"Akane?! GET AWAY FROM HIM GIRL!" Cologne suddenly shouted spying Akane who blinked in confusion and looked where she always looked for help in the past. To Ranma. Kaseru moved like greased lightning, his finger striking her at the back of her neck. Akane's body jerked lightly and her eyes stared right at Ranma's, her face taking on a look of fear.  
  
"Ran....ma." Akane whispered softly and weakly before she slumped down into Kaseru's arms.  
  
Ranma's expression went to one of rage, along with Ryouga's. Both the boys' battle auras flared up, bright red.  
  
"Attack!" Cologne suddenly barked at Shampoo and Mousse who both leapt into the air. Shampoo hurled several throwing blades at Kaseru while Mousse let loose with several length of chain, various bladed instruments at their ends. Kaseru threw Akane off to one side harshly and proceeded to easily weave and dodge through the rain of weapons. Shampoo and Mousse landed and then leapt again. Kaseru leapt as well flying at where the two would cross paths, grinning darkly as he rose. From in the sleeves of Mousse's robes came a tri-bladed claw, one attached to each hand. Shampoo held her bonbori at the ready. The three passed each other in mid air, Kaseru flying between Shampoo and Mousse, each lashing out with an attack.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse landed a few feet from each other their backs to Kaseru, who landed a little ways from them his back to them as well. Several slashes went through Kaseru's clothing and skin and a large bruise was forming on the side of his face but he was smirking. He suddenly raised one hand and snapped his fingers. Mousse and Shampoo both collapsed to the ground an instant later, Mousse's glasses tumbling off his face and landing softly on the ground.  
  
"Next.", Kaseru said with a chuckle and glanced towards the others. Ukyou was staring in silent horror at the scene. Cologne was glaring with utter hatred at Kaseru, as was Ranma and Ryouga, who were standing protectively by Akane. Genma and Nodoka were close by the two boys looking stern and quite angry in their own right. Ranma took a step forward and set into a battle stance, a barely contained fury in his eyes.  
  
Kaseru raised a brow and set himself into a battle stance as well. The two slowly began circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Ryouga silently pulled several bandanas from his head while watching and began to spin them. He hefted his umbrella from the ground and waited until Kaseru's back was to him, then he let the bandanas fly at him and hurled his umbrella like a lance at Kaseru's head. Kaseru reacted instantly ducking the bandanas and turning kicking the umbrella into a spin and grabbing it.  
  
"KATSU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!" Ranma shouted as he leapt forward at the distracted Kaseru his hands blurring as he sent hundreds of punches towards Kaseru in the space of seconds. Instead of his fists impacting Kaseru's body he found himself hitting Ryouga's umbrella, which was put up as a shield by Kaseru. Ranma blinked and stopped. The umbrella shattered into pieces and Kaseru dropped what was left of it smirking.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh. And here I thought you would actually be a challenge to me. GAAAAH!!!!" Kaseru said before crying out as a small pouch slammed into the side of his head and exploded in a cloud of colored dust. Ranma leapt back and watched Kaseru drop to his knees coughing and hacking from the powder. A quick gesture of his hand and the cloud dissipated from around Kaseru. He turned and glared at Cologne as he rose to his feet.  
  
"You miserable witch! I should have killed you a hundred years ago when I had the chance! Well I have another now. Ta ta." Kaseru said as a glowing ball of white chi formed in each of his hands. He whirled to face her completely slamming his hands together. A four foot in diameter sphere of chi exploded around his hands and then shot out from them in a horizontal column of energy that ripped through the ground and slammed into the old matriarch as she tried to dodge out of the way but failed. Kaseru smirked as she hit the ground with a soft thud and lay still, only breathing lightly.  
  
"BAKUSEI TENKETSU!!!!" Ryouga shouted lunging at Kaseru and striking the ground near him. It exploded in a flurry of rocks and dust as Kaseru leapt high into the air avoiding it completely, a sphere of chi forming in his hand. At the peak of his jump he hurled the sphere down into the dust cloud, an explosion of light and more dust following. Kaseru landed softly.  
  
"That takes care of him." Kaseru said looking at the dust cloud.  
  
"NO! My son!" Nodoka cried out and charged Kaseru her katana out. Kaseru turned and leapt just as Nodoka slashed at him. He landed just behind her with a soft thud. She turned ready to slash again only to have her katana knocked from her hand. She saw his hand drawn back and thrust at her face in a palm strike. She winced and closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but none came. She blinked open her eyes to see his hand right in front of her face and she swallowed in shock.  
  
"Remember that I could have killed you." Kaseru said calmly and then struck at her neck three times. She gasped once for breath before she blacked out.  
  
"DIE!" was Genma's shout as he descended upon Kaseru in a flurry of blows. The two men commenced their dance, each moving fluidly, Genma attacking with punches and kicks while Kaseru blocked or dodged most with ease. A few of Genma's hits got in and Kaseru realized his vision was getting blurry; no doubt from Cologne's little surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't play with you any longer. I'm a busy man." Kaseru said deciding to end this fight quickly and ducked under one of Genma's punches. He hopped up and slammed his hand around Genma's throat grabbing it tightly and swinging Genma around slamming him into a tree with a loud crack from the tree. He grinned at Genma's dazed look.  
  
"Sleep well." Kaseru said and slammed his other hand into Genma's head, slamming it back into the tree hard. He chuckled and released Genma to drop to the ground.  
  
"Now to get Akane." Kaseru said softly and smirked turning back to where he left Akane only to find her gone. He narrowed his eyes and glanced around seeing Ukyou pulling Akane off to where she had pulled Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne. He smirked and pulled a small metal ball from inside his kimono. He wouldn't even need a chi attack for this one.  
  
"Oh Miss Kuonji?" He said in a casual tone and then hurled the ball at her. Ukyou looked up at the voice only to catch a glimpse of the small ball before it impacted right between her eyes knocking her out. With a sigh Kaseru began to casually walk towards the still unconscious Akane and reached about halfway when a voice shouted from behind him.  
  
"KASERU! You're not taking Akane!" Ryouga shouted enraged. Kaseru turned around and raised a brow. He was about to respond when he heard a soft thud of someone landing behind him.  
  
"That's right. We won't let you, you lying bastard!" Ranma said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Well now. I guess you two might be a challenge after all." Kaseru said and tensed his body for an attack.  
  
"Ready Ryouga?" Ranma shouted.  
  
"You bet. Just say when." Ryouga shouted back. All three stood tensed, poised ready to attack or defend. The silence was deafening.  
  
"NOW!" Ranma shouted and both Ranma and Ryouga lurched forwards at Kaseru who got ready to block. He was surprised when the two attacked the ground.  
  
"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN REVISED: BAKUSEI TENKETSU!!!!!", Ranma and Ryouga shouted in unison and proceeded to strike at the ground hundreds of times as they ran along an arc in opposite direction all in the space of a few seconds. The two then leaped as high into the air as they could. A loud crack resounded through the area before the ground around the feet of Kaseru literally shredded itself in an upwards explosion. Ranma caught his mother who was thrown upwards from the blast. Ryouga caught Genma and then two landed over by Akane and the rest. They quickly set the two down and faced the enormous dust could that was kicked up. It slowly cleared away and the two stared in horror as they saw a large portion of the cemetery totally destroyed, uprooted. Among the pile of jagged rocks lay broken coffins and long dead bodies.  
  
"Oh my God. What have we done Ranma?" Ryouga said quietly. It was true they had been fighting for their friends' lives and for Akane but this…they truly had defiled a holy place of rest for the dead. A sudden movement of rubble caught their attention and they faced it ready for a battle; they could grieve later, the fight wasn't over yet. The rubble lifted and fell away leaving a badly injured Kaseru, his clothing torn and bloodied. A bright red battle aura was flaring around him as he growled at the two.  
  
"What you've done....is made me seriously....unhappy." Kaseru growled at the two as he reached up and took the glasses off his face and tossed them away.  
  
"This guy's a monster." Ranma said amazed he was still alive with all the damage he took.  
  
"We've fought monsters before and won. This is no different. We'll win again. For Akane." Ryouga said calmly and set his battle stance. Ranma smiled a little and nodded getting into his own stance.  
  
"For Akane." Ranma said and then glared towards Kaseru.  
  
"My, my. How noble. Unfortunately you denied me Akane five years ago when you killed her. I will not be denied again. I've waited too long and Akane....IS MINE!!!" Kaseru shouted out and charged the two boys. Ranma and Ryouga reacted and charged as well and the three combatants met at the center of the debris field in a flurry of motion. Kaseru was enraged and not bothering with his defenses much at all and concentrating on attacking one or the other. As a result the one he was attacking would only block or dodge while the other would full out attack. Kaseru's aura was bright enough to light up the battlefield entirely and pulsed angrily, the blood red color only accentuating the horror of the scene.  
  
Ryouga slammed several punches into Kaseru's side while Ranma was dodging. Ryouga then had to dodge as Kaseru turned his attention to him. Ryouga then realized his hands were sore and glanced at them as he noticed Kaseru turning back to face Ranma with a feral growl. His hands were burned.  
  
"Ranma. His aura. It's burning my hands!" Ryouga said as he slammed a couple more punches into Kaseru.  
  
"I know. He's hot. Wait a minute. Hot. That's it!" Ranma said attacking with a quick Amaguriken attack to Kaseru's back.  
  
"What's it?!" Ryouga called out dodging Kaseru's attacks.  
  
"Ryouga! Get calm! As calm as you can. Our final attack! We'll have to use it!" Ranma shouted back dodging once more as Kaseru turned to face him.  
  
"Right! Got you! Let's go!" Ryouga shouted slamming one punch into Kaseru's side and then moved away and began to actually dance away from Kaseru. Kaseru turned and lashed out to find empty air. His rage took over totally and he charged blindly after Ryouga who continued to dance in a spiral fashion away, dodging all his attacks. A sudden evade to the left Kaseru charging Ranma, who was also dancing the same as Ryouga. Kaseru only saw an opponent and attacked, all his strikes meeting thin air. Soon Ranma evaded and came up back to back with Ryouga and the two began to dance in sync with each other continuing the spiral dance only quicker. Kaseru leapt at them swinging his arms and kicking his legs ineffectually at them as the two simply weren't there. He was so caught up in his rage that he didn't notice the spiral the two had been moving through was reaching the center.  
  
"Saotome....." Ranma began.  
  
".....and Hibiki....." Ryouga continued.  
  
".....Final Attack: HIRYUU SHOTEN HA Ultimate!!!!" both Ranma and Ryouga finished in unison and both sent an uppercut into thin air at the same time. Kaseru suddenly felt an incredible drain on his as his aura almost instantly bled off into the large vortex of air and hot chi that quickly formed around the three. He then realized he was in trouble as he was ripped from the ground and flew up into the vortex, higher and higher.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!!" Ryouga shouted out and focused all his depression and anger and releasing it in a massive blast upwards. The huge sphere of heavy chi shot up through the vortex of air and passed through Kaseru searing him as it went. It quickly passed out through the top of the vortex and kept rising. The vortex suddenly died down leaving an extremely torn up Kaseru hovering for a moment in thin air. As he stopped rising so did the sphere of heavy chi released by Ryouga. Kaseru began to fall. As did the sphere of heavy chi only it began to fall much faster than Kaseru.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!!" Ranma shouted as he saw Kaseru began to fall mustering all his confidence and releasing a sphere the same size as Ryouga's up at the falling Kaseru. Kaseru fell and saw one sphere gaining on him from above and another approaching fast from below. He knew he couldn't escape this so he merely closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga quickly hopped away over to where their friends lay out cold and turned to look up as the night sky over Nerima exploded in a blinding flash of white light. The boom from the explosion rippled outwards and shattered the windows of houses up to a mile away. The two had to shield their eyes from the blast. They turned to look when they knew it was safe and saw the blackened and smoking form of Kaseru fall from the sky and land hard into the jagged pile of rocks that was left of part of the burial ground. Both of them sighed slowly and turned to look at each other. They moved and took each other into a tight brotherly hug.  
  
"It's over. We won." Ryouga said out of breath and felt like passing out himself.  
  
"Yeah. We won. Come on. Let see if everyone's okay." Ranma said and Ryouga nodded. The two moved over to their group of friends and relatives and quickly checked them all over noting they were all okay. After that though they moved and kneeled down by Akane's side and just looked down at her.  
  
"She's....just like I remember her. Beautiful." Ryouga said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. I know. And she's back now. Alive. With us." Ranma said placing a hand on Ryouga's shoulder.  
  
"That's right! She's back with us and we won't let anybody hurt her ever again." Ryouga said and reached out to brush a few strands of hair from her face. He stopped as a couple of drops of blood splattered silently onto the back of his hand. He blinked a bit.  
  
"Blood?" Ryouga questioned and began to turn to look to Ranma. Suddenly both boys felt something hit the backs of their necks and all the muscles in their body seize up at once. A dark chuckle came from behind the two of them.  
  
"Sleep well gentlemen and don't worry. I'll take good care of Akane for you." Kaseru's cold and dark voice came from just behind them as their vision began to go black; it was rough and full of breaks as if his throat had nearly been broken. Ryouga passed out first slumping over Akane. Ranma fought against the blackness but it overcame him quickly.  
  
"No...." Ranma managed to weakly mutter.  
  
Blackness.

* * *

Epilogue  
  
In a small cabin, in a dense forest somewhere in the wilds of China, a young girl lay sleeping in bed, bandages around her head. The sun shined in through an open window and the soft songs of birds drifted in on the warm breeze. The young girl stirred slowly and her eyes opened blinking, confused pools of deep brown. She sat up slowly and looked around the small bedroom and winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. She reached a hand up and lightly held her head, her fingers lightly twining around her short black hair. She turned suddenly, shrinking away from the only door into the room as a sound from the other side startled her.  
  
The door opened and in stepped a rather portly gentleman with kind eyes and soft brown hair. He sees the girl is awake and smiles warmly walking over and sitting on the side of the bed. The girl shies away from him, tightening her hold on the blankets.  
  
"Shhhh. It's alright daughter. I'm here. I was afraid you'd never wake up. Are you alright?" the man asks softly.  
  
"F....Father? You're my....father? I...I don't....remember you." the young girl says still afraid. A pained look crosses the man's face and he lowers his head and sighs. The girl draws a little closer seeing this and tentatively places a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Why can't I....remember anything? What happened?" the young girl asks softly.  
  
"My little one, I am sorry. It is my fault. I took you to Japan for a vacation and you were attacked by a couple of thugs. You suffered a head injury. It appears you have amnesia. I'm so terribly sorry my little one." the man says moving slowly and taking the young girl into a hug.  
  
"I was attacked? I...can't remember that....or anything. All I can remember are....two faces. It's a boy wearing red...with black hair in a pigtail; and another boy wearing yellow...and a bandana. Who are they....Father?" the young girl asks.  
  
"They are the two who attacked you. Their names are Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki. They are a pair of thugs with skill in the Art. They caused your...amnesia." the men says, the hurt evident in his voice. The young girl gasps and involuntarily clutches to the man tighter, pulling herself closer to him. The man responds holding her tighter.  
  
"Fat...father. Are...are those men...still around?" the young girl asks, afraid.  
  
"No my little one, they are not. We are home now, in China. You're safe now." the man says and smiles softly as the young girl calms down some. She moves closer to the man and relaxes, lying against him, feeling safer being close to him.  
  
"Father what's...my name? I can't...remember it either." the young girl says with a hint of shame in her voice. The man softly laughs a bit and places a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"It's alright my little one. I am Sho Kaseru and you are my daughter. Akane." the man says softly.  
  
"Akane. Father I...I don't want to go to Japan ever again. I don't...I don't want to meet those two that hurt me again." Akane says softly. Kaseru calmly pats her back holding her as a dark grin slowly forms on his face.  
  
"Do not worry little one. I took care of those two back in Japan. You have nothing to fear from them anymore. You'll never meet Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki...ever again."  
  
**_The End_**


End file.
